Oh My, What a BIG Family!
by PixiieCuteGirls
Summary: Sequel to The Salvatore Twist. Seven years later the Cullen & Salvatore had move. But...What about Azul & Seth? And Nessie? Alondra? More Jokes, Adventures, Romance, Fights and more. Read to find out
1. Oh My, What a BIG Family!

**A/N People! Here we have the first chapter of the sequel to The Salvatore twist…hehe. So I hope you like it and please review. Also another thing you need to know is that the theme song of this story is: We are family…hehe. I don't know I got that when Mari said big family.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alondra: Jacob I told you not to use my laptop!**

**Jacob: But I was playing a game. (Pout)**

**Alondra: But I was reading a story.**

**Edward: oh just give the mutt your laptop.**

**Bella: I though you hated Jacob? (Confused)**

**Edward: oh I do.**

**Alondra: Whatever, but next time I'm ripping you to pieces. (DANGER!)**

**WE don't own anything**

**Seven years later…**

**Alondra POV**

Well everything has change in this past seven years. First after Demetri bitted Azul, she was changed to a vampire, the good thing is that she is still with Seth. The weird thing is that they don't smell to each other, well that's good because he does smell bad…yuck. Well we now live in Couderay, Wisconsin and in a very big house for a very BIG family. As for Nessie she looks like an 18 year-old girl and she has a brain like Carlisle hehe. Either way she is going out with Jacob like right now, Edward it's not that of a happy father…but the whip is doing whatever Bella wants. Besides she told him that if he didn't accept this relationship he was 'sleeping in the couch'…or in another words he will not have sex for a year that was just the right thing Bella could tell him so he will shut up. Talking about those two, they got married in November 5 and after all the things that happened it was a wedding that was never forgotten; besides it was the first wedding with a lot of bride maids and men of honor. So after we killed all the Volturi, every vampire respect us some had say that we need to put new rules and all that, also that William and Carlisle have to be kings and with their wives as queens; but they still had not decide after seven years. Well right back to the present…now I'm alone in the house because I don't know where the rest of the family is. Well I do know were Ethan, Bonnie, Rosalie and Emmett are in fact they went to a world round vacations or in another words a honeymoon. Jasper, Alice, Chloe and Cameron went to Paris again; good thing Carlisle gave those two girls a limit on how much money they could spend we didn't want to get poor. Anyway the good news is that we get to go to school…yeaiii…not; Jacob, Nessie, Edward, Bella, Seth, Azul and I are going, thanks to mum and Aunt J. William and Carlisle are in the hospital working as usual, William also has a doctor degree so they have both been working together. Esme and Jenna are out buying 'I don't know what and I don't care' stuff.

I was watching the T.V when…

"Bella (_wimp_) I'm sorry!" Edward said as he enters the room after Bella. Mhm I wonder what he has done this time...

"What did he do this time?" I asked looking at a very pissed Bella, Just as I finished that Nessie and Jacob enter the room grabbed by the hands.

"The same thing he does each time…HE sees Nessie and Jacob K-I-S-S-I-N-G and then he FLIPS OUT!" she yelled still looking at a very embarrassed Edward.

"Hey I'm the dad I'm supposed to do that and act like that." He protested.

"Yeah an over-protected dad" Jacob mumbled.

"DAD! Come on you are like I don't know how may years old plus your seventeen years as a human. Don't you think that it is weird to see my eighteen year old mother kissing my seventeen year old father? Besides you and mom are worse than us, (she looks at me) even Alondra can hear you having sex" _She does have a point_, Edward turns his head to me and growled _what? It's true…in a way…_

"She is right bro…I mean you are like seventeen years old with a one year older wife and a daughter that looks like her mom." I pointed out.

"Whatever I still don't like it." _Stubborn brother I have or what?_

"What will you like to have them going out in your back? It's not like they are having sex or anything." I said, I turned up to look at both of them and they looked pretty much guilty.

"You see I bet they do." He said, Bella sighed at the same time I did.

"Just forget it…Edward will you be happy if they were like marry?" I asked him. Hehe Jacob looks very nervous.

"Well in a way yes…but then now…because she is so young and then he and her will…yuck…I…will…" he went on like this for another 45 minutes. The rest of use gave up after 5 minutes, Jacob and I started to play video games as Bella and Nessie followed us.

"Hey I'm talking to you four." Edward said.

"Yeah you took a lot of time to answer one question I asked you." I told him still eyes on the game.

"But…I…but you and she…then him…" before he started another round of 45 minutes Bella took him by the ear and out of the room.

"Hey Edward you do like the idea of my question!" I yelled.

"Yeah… your right." Edward answered from somewhere in the house.

"Hey Aunt Alondra, how do you do that?" Nessie asked me.

"Nessie I already told you don't call me Aunt Alondra it makes me look old." I wined; I could make out the laugh of my dear brother…_who is going to pay later._

"Opps sorry…but how do you do that?" she asked again.

"Do what?" I went dumb mode hehe.

"When you say something like that, everyone says either you are right or goes on the flow with you." She explained.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I guess I'm just good at influencing people (I chuckled)" I left them in the living room. I went outside to see Seth and Azul walking inside the house hands clasp together. Sigh I wish I had someone; I mean everyone has their partners, now I feel like Edward when he was alone.

"Hey I resent that" He said.

"Whatever" I said in a bored tone.

"Don't worry some day you will find someone and then I'm sure this family is going to live a horror movie." He told me. What a mean bro I'm not that bad…am I?

"Oh yes you are" he said. I sighed again and got in my car a black Audi TT Roadster. **(A/N Picture in Profile)** I was making my way to the hospital to pay a little visit to my daddy and my Uncle William; I parked my car next to their cars as I smile to the security man that was standing next to the door. As I made my way to the front office, every single person was looking at me.

_Wow_

_Is she new in town?_

_I wonder if she is the daughter of either Dr. Salvatore or Dr. Cullen._

_She is beautiful_

_She is hot_

All the whispers you can pick up with super vampire hearing. When I got there the nurse that was there could not stop looking at me.

"Hi I came to see my dad Dr. Cullen." I said with my sweetest voice. Finally after I don't know how many minutes she snapped out of my beauty.

"Yeah sorry about that…mhm Dr. Cullen is in his office. Go to the third floor and turn right and go to the third office you see." She told me. I left to the elevators, finally the stupid thing rang and I step out of it. I did the turns she told me, I found my daddy working in some papers so I just sated down and waited for him to finish.

"Hi dad" I said in a happy tone. He looked up and smiled to me…

"Hey Alo, how is your day?" that's the nickname he got for me. His excused was that my name is too long.

"Nothing much really, I'm bored at home so I came out here to see you." I said looking at a little book in his desk.

"Ahh and what about Bella, Edward, Nessie, Jacob, Seth and Azul?" he asked.

"Pff…Seth and Azul are pretty much inseparable, seriously they can't be five minutes apart because they get grumpy. Jacob and Nessie are sucking faces all day long. As for Bella she has to be around with her over-protected husband. And you already know what Edward does all day." I said, he laughs still looking at his papers.

"Yeah he only thinks about Bella, Nessie, killing Jacob, and piano." He said.

"Pretty much...Sooooo what are you doing? When do you think Emmett and Ethan get back? Do you think this jeans make me look fat?" I asked him in a rush.

"Ha-ha checking some papers, I don't know, and no I don't think you look fat on those jeans and because you are a vampire I don't think you can ever look fat in whatever you are wearing" He laughs "You know you just made my day, I had all this papers to check and I got here pretty bored." He added.

"Ha-ha thanks at least I can do something, hey what's my Uncle Willy doing." I asked.

"You know he hates that nickname." Daddy said.

"Oh she knows I hate it that's why she calls me that." Uncle William said as he entered daddy's office.

"But it's fun calling you like that" I pouted "Besides I call you like that because you are my favorite uncle."

"Alondra I am your only Uncle you don't have another one" he explain to me like I was a little kid.

"And your point?" I asked, Dad laughed and William just sighed.

**Edward POV**

Stupid Mutt he loves my baby, and then he has to go kiss her in front of me again. What did I do to get this in return?...Well there was that one time when I almost killed Emmett, and that one time I kind off burned all Alice's clothes, ohm also when I left Bella…and a lot of other stuff. I guess I do disserve this aww man.

**Bella POV**

He does not need to be a meanie to the kids; I mean they are teens with hormones. Why did I have to get married to a OPSVOHOFH in other words the Over-Protected Shine Volvo Owner Handsome Old Fashioned Husband? O yeah because I'm in love with him.

**Nessie POV **

Pff over-protected dad I got to myself. I don't know how mom can live with that character he has, she must be blind.

**Jacob POV**

Yeah a little kiss on the lips I give to Nessie, and now I have the Over-protected father chasing me with a baseball bat made of metal in his right hand and a chainsaw in his left hand. Well better run for my life…again.

**Edward POV**

"Why are the three of you thinking the same thing?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Nessie asked.

"You, Jacob and Bella are thinking that I am an Over-Protected father." I pouted.

"Well." Jacob stared

"Its" Nessie continues saying.

"Because" Bella said, after Nessie.

"YOU ARE IN FACT!" They scream at me. I was about to reply when…

"They are saying the truth son." Esme said as she got out of the car with Jenna following.

"But...But" I tried to say.

"But nothing…now help your mother and me with the bags, you too Jacob (as Jenna walks to the door, she looks back)…Bella, Nessie you two stay here." She said.

**Alondra POV**

I'm passing through the hallways, thanks to a special pass daddy gave me. I saw a not that bad looking boy staring at me…

"Hey babe…want to get to know each other?" he asked me.

"Nop" I said as I try to make my way down the hallway.

"Oh come on you will like it" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Mhm…nop …you want to know why because you are a loser." I said, he looked at me with a confused face…

"Yeah…your right." And with that he left. After daddy and Uncle Willy got out of the hospital I left with them.

**Few hours later…**

Is time to go to the first day of school…oh joy is taken over me. We were making our way to the garage, this time we made the garage even bigger. Bella, Edward, Jacob, Seth and Azul were going to take the hummer. I was taking my car and Nessie was going with me seen as she loved it. As always we were going really fast down the road. When we finally got to school Edward parked the hummer near the door and me next to him.

"Great… (Sigh) another school." I said as I got out of my car.

"Come one Alo be happy." Seth said, I looked at him he had an arm around Azul's waist.

"Yeah you all have it easy, you have your soul mates; I have to live with all the stupid human boys asking me out." I complained.

"Aww don't worry Alo I can pretend to be with you and Bella at the same time." Edward said.

"Yeah…not… I don't want to kiss my brother thank you very much." I said as I made gagging sounds. We left the parking lot and went to get our schedules.

1period: English- with Edward

2period: Physics- with Nessie

3period: Math- with Jacob, Nessie, Edward and Azul

4period: Spanish- with Bella and Seth

Lunch-together

5period: Theater- with Nessie

6period: Word History- with Seth and Bella

7period: BCIS- with Jacob, Nessie, Edward and Azul

8period: Gym- with all of them

Well this should be easy…I think. I was making my way with Edward to our first class. That's when… I saw the same boy that was in the hospital. Oh man…

"What?" Edward asked.

"It's that guy that asked me to have fun with him, when I was in the hospital." I told him.

"Well let's hope he does not see you and that you don't have him in a class." He told me. Let's get over with this now…

**A/N: Well that is the first chapter of us coming back to life. So please review and tell us if you like it.**

**Ciao,**

**Kim and Mari.**


	2. No Thanks

**A/N: Here you have the second chapter of the sequel. So please review it and we will love you more than ever. We are posting another poll, so go and vote please.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Alo was walking in the mall with Edward next to her.**

**Edward: Alo that guy is thinking about you…in a…you know.**

**Alo: ha-ha come on Eddie you don't what to see your twin like that?**

**Edward: are you crazy? **

**Alo: yeah I have been told that before.**

**Random human #1: look its Edward!**

**Random human #2: I know but I thought he was going out with Bella chick.**

**Random human #3: who cares! We can make a story about this.**

**Alo: I think that they don't know we can hear them. (Looking at Edward)**

**Edward: yeah maybe…**

**We don't own anything **

**Alondra POV (vote in poll)**

Ok so Edward talked very soon to my luck that boy was in our class, the teacher made us introduces ourselves to the class.

"So students we have two new students with us, please introduce yourselves and tell us something about you." Mr. Saucedo said.

"Hi my name is Edward Cullen and I like to play the piano." Every girl in the class went on having a dream of Edward hehe.

"Hi my name is Alondra Cullen and I'm Edward's twin and I love to draw and sing." I finished, every guy was drooling yuck. The two of us sat down in the back of the class. The class went on like the normal ones; there was nothing to do other than draw bunnies' hehe.

"What are you doing?" Edward whispered to low for human ears.

"I'm drawing a purple bunny." I said in the same tone.

"Alo your pen is black." He said looking at my drawing.

"And your point is?" I challenged.

"Miss Cullen care to tell us what is that you are doing on your paper?" Mr. Saucedo asked.

"I'm taking notes what else is there to do?" I said. He looked pleased with my answer and continued with his things. Then the guy that was in the hospital that I later learned his name was Carlos came and sat next to me.

"Babe what about I take you out this Friday" he said.

"Nop" I told him.

"Why not? I'm hot look at me." He said pointing at his body. Pff I have seen boys with hotter bodies, Edward chuckled next to me.

"Hey dude better stay away from her." Edward said in a menacing voice.

"Why? You are his twin only, besides I saw her and she does not have a boyfriend." Carlos said.

"FYI she does have a boyfriend, you saw the big tanned boy with the small brunette?" Edward said. I think he is talking about Jacob and Nessie.

"Yeah" Carlos said.

"Well he is going out with that girl and Alondra" He said. Well I was so not expecting that.

"I heard that Edward." Jacob whispered.

"I heard that too dad." Nessie whispered.

"No way and does that girl and Alondra are ok with it?" Carlos asked. Yeah act as if I'm not here with you, idiot.

"Yeah they do like the idea, so if I was you I would leave her alone he can be an over-protect boyfriend with his girls." Edward warned him.

"Yeah and now I'm the over-protected boyfriend…what's next I'm going to be a purple bunny?" Jacob said and we also heard the rest of the family chuckling in their classes that were next to ours.

"I'm not going to believe it, until I see Alondra and that guy kissing." And with that Carlos left. Great I have to kiss the mutt. _I'm going to kill you Edward so start planning your funeral._

"Thanks Edward." Note the sarcasm. After the bell rang Edward and I were the first ones to leave the class, I have to go to Math with Jacob, Nessie, Azul and Edward. During all the class time me, Jacob and Nessie were planning to show Carlos that Jacob is going out with Nessie and me. After two more classes we finally went to lunch, we all gather in the table that was in the back corner. Well the ones that didn't eat went to the table faster than the others. Then Edward turned to me and said…

"Hey Alo some cheerleader is coming to tell you something about you been in her parking lot." Edward said and he was right just two seconds later and a blonde girl with another two girls behind her came to our table.

"Hey who is the owner of that Black Audi TT Roadster?" the girl asked. I looked at her and smiled…

"That will be me" I said.

"Well move it" She said already pissed.

"And the reason why should I do it is?" I asked.

"Because, that's my parking lot and I'm more important than you will ever be." She said, mhm let's have some fun with it.

"Yeah, that's not the reason I was looking for" I said.

"And what were you expecting?" she asked.

"Well I was expecting you telling me this…" I started. "That's my parking lot because I'm a slut and I had a boy to do, but I couldn't because you were in my parking lot." I said in the must innocent and sweetest voice. She looked taken aback I guess if she could die of embarrassment she will already be dead. My family was making their best not to laugh.

"Whatever." was the last thing she said before she left.

"Well that was a lot of fun." Azul said. We were laughing when…

"Hey dude." Carlos said coming closer to Jacob who was in the right of me and Nessie was on his right.

"Yeah" Jacob said.

"The Edward dude said you were going out with this girl (pointing to Nessie) and Alondra at the same time."

"Yeah is true." Jacob said looking at me then at him.

"Well I don't believe it so prove it." Carlos challenged. Jacob looked at me and he grabbed me by the waist. A second later I felt his lips on my lips. We kissed like for 3 minutes, after that we pulled away the weird thing is that I don't know when I ended up in his lap.

"Ok fine I see it…but I will be waiting for the moment." With that he left.

"Well…" I started.

"You don't kiss badly." Jacob said.

"Ditto but you smell horrible, no offense" I said.

"Non taken and yeah you too" he said back.

"Hey don't expect this happening all the time" Nessie said jealously. After lunch the classes went by really fast. We were now making our way to the house. When we got there Mom and Aunt J had a lot of food made for Jacob, Seth and Nessie. Azul was resting next to the wall when…

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled. She left the room fast and with Seth in her tail. We heard weird noises, after a few minutes they were back and Azul didn't looked really good, which was kinda of weird.

"Edward, I though you said that vampires cannot throw up." Seth said confused.

"They cannot if they have not eating human food." Edward told him.

"Well Azul just did that and she has not eaten human food." Seth said as he rubbed Azul's back.

"We should call Carlisle." Esme said worriedly with her cell in her hand. After some minutes Dad and Uncle W came through the door. Dad took Seth and Azul to their study with mom, Aunt J and Uncle W in their tails.

**Azul POV (vote on poll)**

"So Azul do you know what's wrong with you?" Carlisle asked.

"No I just felt the need to throw up." I told him.

"In your human life did you felt the same thing?" he asked me clearly confused as to why a vampire was throwing up.

"Now that you asked I did and I knew why…because I was…" no it cannot be, but how could I forget. " I was pregnant." I whispered the last word.

"And you never told me?" Seth yelled at me, he had never ever yelled at me which made me start sobbing of course without tears.

"I was going to tell you when we were on the beach but then Jacob came and all the stuff happen, I could not tell you." I told him.

"Then maybe you are pregnant." Carlisle said and it was clear he was trying to process all this stuff and the rest of the family was too shocked to respond.

**Bella POV **

We were sitting in the living room when the doorbell rang. I went too answer it; I open the door to find….

"Angela?" I asked.

"Hi Bella yeah it's me." Angela said.

"But you are supposed to be dead." I said confused out of my mind.

"Yeah… you too oh and Ben is with me too." she said. I looked behind her to find Ben. I told them to come in…

"So how come you are alive?" I asked her checking her eyes to see that she didn't had the red or gold color that vampires had.

"Well you see…I'm a witch and I made a poison so Ben could stay with me forever." She said amused by my shocked expression.

"Well that's nice." I told her after a few minutes.

"And what are you?" she asked.

"I'm a Vampire with the rest of them." We continue with this for another 5 hours, when Azul and Seth finally came out of the study.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant" Azul said, but she is a vampire? Oh man and I thought vampires couldn't get shocked, this day I have been proven wrong two times.

**Alondra POV**

She is pregnant…but that's impossible.

"But we are frozen forever like this." I said.

"Yes but I was pregnant before I was turned into a vampire, the thing is I don't know how the baby is going to grow." She said sadly and sniffing.

"Maybe I can help you." Angela said, we all turned to her. "I'm a witch…I can help you, I may be able to make a poison so you can have the baby." She added. Right now Azul looked really happy and went to hug Angela.

"But I don't want the baby." We all turn to see Seth looking at us. "No I don't accept it, I do not want to have a monster." He added. Ok is he dumb or what, I hope someone can stop me before I kill this bastard. I went up to him and gave him a few slaps in the face, and then I proceeded to throw him out the window. He looked at me in shock and left in his wolf form.

"Don't bother coming unless you have come back to your senses!" I frighteningly yelled at him, and I knew he wasn't that far and he could still hear us.

"SETH!" Azul yelled as she started to cry.

**A/N: Please review if you like it, or love it. Thank you, I really hope you like it, if not I'm going to cry (sniff sniff). Please vote on the poll in our profile hehe.**

**A/n2: Marii here so tell us do you guys like the idea that we made Azul pregnant? Haha we want to hear your guys thoughts about this.**

**Ciao.**

**Kim and Mari. **


	3. Well are you?

**A/N: Well here is chapter number 3. Hope you like it if not well…we don't care! Lol yeah I'm joking :P don't forget to vote on the poll that is located in our profile. (Marii: No duh! Kim where else would it be? Haha)**

**Disclaimer:**

**All the guys are playing video games when…**

**The girls: AHHHH!**

**The boys look at each other and then they run to the room of Alice…**

**The guys: WHAT'S WRONG!**

**The girls look at them as if they are crazy…**

**Bella: What are you talking about?**

**Edward: You all screamed. **

**Alo: No we didn't *looking straight to them***

**Aaron: ohm sorry then bye.**

**And with that they left.**

**Aaron: idiots **

**We don't own anything! Well just Aaron, Alondra, Azul and the baby.**

**Alondra POV**

Well we are still waiting for Jacob to come back. After the 'I threw Seth out the window' act he disappeared and Jacob phased so he could try and find him. We finally saw Jacob coming out of the woods naked, well almost naked Nessie ran to him with some shorts in her hand.

"Well where is he?" I asked him.

"(Sigh)… Well he is somewhere in the North Pole." Jacob said as Azul gasped and we all looked shocked.

"Well it's a good thing he has all that hair…so what is he doing there?" Bella asked him.

"Right now he is eating a fish but I don't think that's important he is also re-thinking all the stuff about Azul being pregnant and all that. Don't worry he will be back soon." Jacob said as he and Nessie went inside the house so he could change into something more appropriate. Angela, Bella, and Azul were talking about how Angela was going to help. Ben and Edward were talking about what have they done this past last years and I don't know what else. As for me I was just watching them, ok so I really miss the rest of the family right now.

**Two months later.**

So Azul's baby is going great and she is also fine, she is about four months. Because she was two in human years and the baby frozen, so now the baby is unfrozen. Angela and Ben are still living with us, seen she has to stay close to Azul. So let me explain Angela made this poison where she could unfreeze Azul's body so the baby could keep growing, and when she gives birth to the baby she is going to go back to been frozen just like she was when she was a vampire-not that she is not one right now cause she's still a vampire- Oh and a cool thing just so if you hadn't notice Angela was born a witch and she will always and forever be immortal, she told us she had grown just like Nessie…fast and when she looked like 17 she stopped growing. So returning to the main topic Seth has not come home yet, I had told the family to let me go and find him so I could get his butt kick…but they said it will be too much for him to handle right now and that maybe I will do something to make him be out more. So I have to stay out of the North Pole. I'm still waiting for the family to come home…sigh. Well at least I can have fun with someone.

"JACOB!" I yelled. He came running as fast as I have ever seen him run.

"Yes" Jacob said out of breath.

"Do you think I look hot on this blouse?" I asked in a flirty voice.

"I…yeah you do." He said not meeting my eyes.

"Yesterday you told me you loved me, you know?" I said. Nessie was coming out of the house by this time.

"I…did…yeah I did… why?" he said. Nessie was really pissed.

"YEAH? Jacob I didn't know you like older woman." She said really angry.

"Hey I'm not that old for your information." I protested.

"Yeah sorry your right you are younger." You have to love my power.

"Don't worry Jacob you told me you loved me like a little sister." I told him as I left to the backyard. I heard some noises coming from the woods; I looked up to see a very naked Seth coming out of them. I smiled and ran to hug him…

"Seth what took you so long?" I asked him as he hugged me back.

"I had to think a lot of things." he said whispering in my ear.

"You dummy, you don't know how Azul has been. She is always crying or sad without you here." I told him "Although I think it's because of her pregnancy hormones are acting up."

"I now and I am sorry that's why I came home to be with her and with **our **baby." He told me, I let him go and together we walked to the house. Out of nowhere I started to laugh.

"What?" Seth asked.

"You are walking to the house naked and you have my hand in yours." I laughed, he just chuckled.

"Yeah true, but I didn't take any clothes with me." He said. We started to enter the house using the back door.

"PEOPLE GUESS WHO I FOUND OUTSIDE THE HOUSE?" I yelled. Everyone came running down the stairs and in front of the line Azul came running. She jumped Seth yeah I'm not joking she did jump him. Hehe that's a scene one will never forget. A naked man been jumped by a pregnant woman; that's a scene forever to be remember.

"SETH NEVER. LEAVE. ME. AGAIN. YOU GET IT!" Azul yelled emphasizing each word with a poke in the chest and then she started to kiss him all over the face.

"So…people I challenge you to the new video game." I said. We left the lovebirds alone. I was playing against Edward, and Ben. Bella and Angela were talking about some new book. As for Nessie and Jacob they left to go to the park. Seth was sent to the store to buy baby stuff hehe, and Azul was in the couch next to us. That's when Bella's cell started to rang.

**Bella POV**

"_Hello"_

"_Bella OH MY GOD you are alive!" _Alice screamed.

"_Alice of course I'm alive why wouldn't I be?" _

"_I don't know I was just joking." _ Yep…that's the normal Alice.

"_So how's Paris? How are Chloe, Cameron and Jasper?" _ I asked

"_It's awesome and they are alive don't worry. Chloe and i have not killed them…yet."_

"_That's good, ha-ha did you buy me something?"_ I asked

_*silence*_

"_Alice?" _ I asked again, Edward was looking at me.

_*silence*_

"_ALICE!"_ I yelled to the phone. By now everyone was close to me.

"_Bella…is Jacob, Nessie or Seth in the house?"_ Alice asked me but in a very quiet voice which was so not Alice.

"_Mmm… no… why?" _I told her.

"_Bella I…I cannot see anything, you all disappear." _Oh she was having a vision.

"_Oh maybe is because of the baby."_

"_Bella I thought that Ethan had told you and Edward to not go alone on the woods. How many pregnant women with vampire's baby can you find?" _hehe he did told us that. Well this time it was not us.

"_But I'm talking about Azul and Seth's baby."_

"_WHAT! NEVERMID WE ARE COMING BACK HOME….NO I DON'T CARE CHLOE WE ARE GOING HOME…YEAH WELL SORRY TO BAD! WELL BYE BELLA….NO JASPER…" _Alice yelled and hung up on me.

"Well that's nice of her." I said.

"Azul you better get ready she is going to take you shopping a lot…oh and don't forget about Chloe." I told her with a smile. Wow she does look scared…well I will be too. Edward's cell started to ring.

"_Yes Rosalie…yea….yes she is saying the true…tell Ethan it was not my fault. What? No I don't like dolls…what…ugh never mind…ok….bye" _he hung up and looked at us.

"Well the family is coming home." He said.

"YES!" we all turned to look at her.

**Alondra POV**

Hey everyone was looking at me with a question mark floating above their heads. Hehe that's a funny mental picture…

"What I miss them… you people are boring." I said. "I just had to stay with the boring ones." I mumbled as I went to my room. Great now I can have fun with the boys and Alice too. Finally, I don't have to be alone with Mr. Over-Protective father.

"Hey that's not true." Edward said.

"Don't lie to yourself brother dear." I told him back. I went back to my laptop and started to type some stuff in my new MySpace. Well you need a new MySpace to where you go and live it's not like my human friends from 40 years back could comment on my profile, that would be weird I can imagine now a human friend posting a comment in my profile that says 'Hey Alondra what are you doing? Why do you still look like a 17 year old girl in your new pictures when you are supposed to be what 50 years old? That's not fair I have to live with this wrinkles' well not that I have many human friends just like one or two, but still I have to make a new one every time we change from place. Now let see some new massages, comments, friends request ah a picture comment. I was approving some stuff when I got a message in my cell phone and another in msn.

(Msn is like this- _Msn _and txt is like this-_ txt_)

_HEY Alo we r going home~ E_

_Thats great cuz is boriing~A_

_Ha-ha I bet…I got to go Bonnie wants me to do zomthing…biee~E_

_Haha bie bie~A_

I went to check my msn…

_Ok Alo so I know dis is weird but help mee~EM_

_(sigh) ok wat?~A_

_Well u see I kind of burned Rose's ipod~EM_

_WAT? She is going t kill u~A_

_Yeah can u like tell her it was u please:(~EM_

_Ugh finee~A_

_YES! Well I g2g biee:)~EM_

_Watever:P~A_

What a dumb family I got. Sigh well better go down stairs and see what's popping, I was walking down the stairs when I saw a very in a hurry Esme go upstairs. Well that's weird; I went to the living room to find everyone talking.

"Hey people what's up?" I asked as I sat next to Edward.

"The ceiling duh." Jacob said, idiot.

"Yeah ok you are dumb, so what are you talking about." I said.

"Nothing much, just talking when is the baby coming out." Nessie said.

"So…when is the baby coming out?" I asked.

"Well maybe in a month." Angela said.

"Ok…what why?…but that's too fast." I said looking at the belly of Azul.

"Yeah well that's the thing; the baby is a vampire, werewolf and human. So is coming faster than a normal human baby." Edward said like it was the most common thing in the world. Well I dint ask for a stupid, smart, annoying, and over-protective older brother.

"How come I'm stupid and smart? Make up your mind sis." He asked looking at me with an eyebrow up "and I'm not over-protective" he said tiredly.

"Well that's the thing you are so weird that you are both." I told him, idiot.

"and YES YOU ARE OVER-PROTECTIVE!" everyone yelled at him haha.

I wonder if Seth, Azul and the baby are going back to La Push.

"Hey Seth are your three going back to La Push?" Edward asked.

"Hey that was my question" I said getting up but of course the older brother is talking so they didn't 'hear me'.

"Yeah, well we like it here and all. But the thing is that Jacob is staying with Nessie forever. There's no leader or beta in La Push, so I'm going back for a while besides the baby has to learn his culture or at least the werewolf one" Seth said. They were heads in agreement and then it all went quiet. _Well let's see I check MySpace, my Msn, my Facebook and my Twitter. What else can I check? Well I can also check my Fan fiction…how can I help you, Edward?_

"You are so weird, how come you have all those things?" he asked. _Well that's a secret besides you don't know half the stuff you just heard old person._

"Hey I do know stuff…maybe not…but I do know what you are talking about." Edward said and with that he left with a Bella in his tail. I will think that she will not be behind him all the time, but I guess I'm wrong. I was having an arm wrestle with Jacob that I had to leave unfinished because daddy came home. And he said that there's no fun on braking Jacob's arm…pff. Well let's see what I can do next, I was asking myself as I made my way to the stairs. Then there was a big crash and everyone was in the front door. That's when it opened revealed eight vampires trying to get inside.

"HONEY WE ARE HOME!" They yelled. Yep they are truly home…gulp….fun.

**A/N here is the next chapter hope you like it. Don't forget to review and vote on the poll. Thank you and goodnight…**

**Ciao.**

**Kim and Mari.**


	4. Just a Normal Day    Maybe?

**A/N Baby I'm back hehe joking. Well whatever here is the chapter number four. The weird thing is that I wrote all this chapters in summer. Hehe wow I'm super duper…. joking joking. (Marii: *Sigh* weirdo ha-ha). Look who is talking:P So guys I think that was a lot of time lol but I'm not going to punishes you for some time now. So be happy you are free of the punishes but you have to review…if not! Well you were warned.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alo: I'm bored!**

**Emmett: maybe we can go to Wal-Mart.**

**Alo: and do what?**

**Jasper: we can play truth or dare!**

**They all went to the door…but were stopped by Esme, Jenna, Carlisle and William.**

**Parents: No you will not go!**

**Kids: But….but why?**

**Parents: Because we say so! Not move to your rooms!**

**We don't own anything…just Alo, Aaron, Azul and the future baby.**

**Alondra POV**

We were still standing in the same place that we were before. It's kind of awkward seen your family trying to enter the door at the same time. When they finally enter the house they said…

"Ok let's do this again." Emmett said moving all of them back outside. "Ok ready….go" this time they entered right but together I guess that's just plainly weird.

"HONEY WE ARE HOME!" they re-yelled. There was no movement or words so….

"EMMETT, ETHAN, CAMERON, JASPER I MISS YOU GUYS. THE HOUSE WAS SO BORING WITH OUT YOU!" I yelled as I grabbed them all in a hug, well maybe they grabbed me in a hug hehe.

"Hey! What about us?" The girls said.

"(I looked at them)…oh well yeah I did miss you too." I said still hugging the boys.

"Ok so Azul time to go shopping so let's go!" Alice said grabbing Azul by the hand. I looked back to them to see Bella trying to make her way to the kitchen…

"Oh no you don't! Bella you are coming with all of us…is a girls day out." Chloe said. I was hugging the boys closer…hey I do like shopping but not for baby clothes and all that…well maybe but not today. I just got my boys back (sniff sniff).

"ALONDRA CULLEN- SUMMERS." Bonnie yelled.

"No I'm not going you took my boys for too long I want to stay with them." I fake cry in Ethan's chest. I felt Rosalie and Bonnie grabbing me from the waist.

"NO! ETHAN! DON'T LET THEM… PLEASE." I yelled as I grabbed Ethan by the neck.

"Girls be nice she has not seen us in so long besides you did have us for a lot of time." Cameron said winking to Chloe.

"I did miss them so much… please can I stay. Believe me I will not kiss them, he-he." I said. Well maybe just a little bit hehe.

"Ugh fine we will leave you alone." Bonnie said as they left the house.

"So what do we do now?" I said looking at the boys.

"Let's go swimming and throw the boats." Cameron said.

We left the house, we were running through the forest when Cameron jump on Jasper and he landed on a tree.

"What the hell Cameron?" Jasper said jumping off the tree. We continued the game running while playing around, doing a lot of jumping and trowing Alondra to Ethan then Cameron and finally Jasper. Real fun the best game ever, well that's what Emmett said. We finally got to the Atlantic Ocean; we changed in the forest leaving our clothes up on a tree. We ran to a cliff and jumped…

"Ok so what now?" I asked as I swam to Ethan.

"Well we can fight sharks or octopuses…oh oh we can move the boats that are around us." Cameron said like a five-year old boy. So that's exactly what we did, we swam down to the sea looking for a shark to fight. We finally found a big shark. Ethan and Emmett got the shark from the neck and Cameron got the tail. Jasper, Edward and I started to kick him in the stomach. Then I tried to kick him again but I kind of got kick by his tail and…

"Oww that hurt a lot" I said. Ethan started to look at the shark's neck.

"You know I have never tasted a shark." He said and then proceeded to bite the shark, when he was done he left the shark go down to the bottom of the sea.

"Mmm salty" He said licking his lips as we laughed at him, after 5 minutes we left to find an octopus. We found one inside a cave…

"You know I always pictured an octopus like the one in SpongeBob." I said as they laughed.

"Only you will think that Alo." Edward said. A second later the octopus shot his tentacles at us, I moved away and he grabbed Jasper.

"Wow hey let me go you idiot." He protested.

"Ha-ha yeah like he can understand you Jasper." Emmett said.

"You never know, she is thinking that Jasper is hot and that she is a great lady octopus." Edward said winking.

"Aww Jasper you have a not-so-secret-lover." Ethan said. Jasper was looking at us as he was upside down, he does look cute with the octopus.

"Yeah you are soooo funny…NOW GET ME DOWN!" he yelled. "Fine you party popper." I pouted. We continue with this for another few minutes, but then we got bored, so Jasper took him or more like her out. I was the first one out when I found a boat in front of me. I looked up to see a man looking down at me with wide-eyes. So I just smiled and wave...

"Hi" I told him.

"OH MY GOD! A MERMAID!" He yelled and went to find the rest of the troop. They look at me and fainted…well that's kind of rude. Good thing they didn't got pictures hehe.

"HEY! Alo come over here." I looked at Jasper he was in the beach with the rest.

"What took you so long?" Cameron asked as we made our way to the forest to find our clothes. I was about to tell him when Edward started laughing…

"They though she was ha-ha…" I cut him off.

"Hey that's my story, some guy in a boat though I was a mermaid." I said laughing.

"Ha-ha that's new." Emmett said laughing also.

"So what did you do?" Jasper asked as he putted on his pants.

"I smiled, wave and said hi." I said putting on my shirt. "He also called the rest of his troop and after they saw me they fainted together." I said.

"Yeah they were thinking that you were either an angel or a mermaid." Edward said putting on his shirt.

"Wow you still have it on you." Ethan said. I stuck my tongue out to him.

"Ha-ha really Alo? very mature." Cameron said. I stuck my tongue to him too. We stared to run back home, and the guys were still laughing about the sailors. Stupid brothers I have, well they are better than Edward.

"Hey you now I can hear your thoughts." He complained.

"Well that's easier at least I don't have to waist my voice on you." I told him.

"ohhhhh." The guys said.

"She got you." Jasper said. Emmett came close to me and said…

"Nice comeback, you are a truly Cullen." I smile at him and we bump out fists.

"Yeah I had been practicing it." I said and I also high-five Cameron, Ethan and Jasper. "Fine, stupid brothers and sister… she thinks she is smarter than me." Edward mumbled.

"You and I both now it's true." I told him as the rest laughed at him. We were getting closer to the house when we heard screams; we looked at each other and ran faster than ever. And I have to tell you something Edward used to be the fastest…let's just say that his little sis wins now hehe. When we got to the house, there were like millions of bags and the laptops were all over the places too. We went to the living room to find all the girls, plus Seth, Jacob, Ben, Uncle Willy and Daddy. They all turned to look at us…

"It took you a long time, what were you doing?" Bella asked.

"Oh you know now the same thing; I was having my fun with the boys." I said as they laughed. The rest of the family looked very confused.

"Story for another time, so what are you doing?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing much, we bought some toys, some clothes and yes I already know what gender the baby is, and no Azul and Seth didn't care when I told them. Well…we also bought a car; we made a new house on La Push. We got all things for the baby from clothes to accessories." Alice said she is soooo much a weird pixie. "Oh I almost forgot that she or he, I'm not telling, will be with us in two weeks." She added.

"But I thought they said about one month." Azul said.

"Well the baby changed plans, not my fault." Alice said as she left the room.

"Well…family meeting… (He looked around) I guess in here, Alice you already now so you can stay wherever you are." Carlisle said. We heard Alice reply with a whatever.

"Well some off you have to go with me and William to the Denali clan in Alaska." Carlisle said.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Because we have made a decision of what to do about the new generation of Volturi, so who wants to go?" Carlisle asked.

"Nessie, Jacob, Ethan, Emmett, Jenna, Esme, Jasper, Cameron and Alondra are going with you dad." Alice said somewhere on the house, I wonder what she is doing…wait did she said I was going…

"What? I don't want to go." I said pouting.

"Yes you are going and it is for all the family benefit…well just for you…so I have seen." Alice said. Ugh fine I will go…

"Ugh fine I will go" I said crossing my arms in front of my chest.

Pff we are leaving in about an hour and Alice was doing my bag…as if I cannot do it myself.

"So why… why am I going?" I asked her.

"Because it's a good trip for you duh… and believe me you will be really pleased." Alice said with a grin on her face a very evil and scary grin.

"Ugh." I said.

"Beside, was the motto of the family?" Alice said looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"(Sigh)…never bet against... (Sigh)…Alice" I said.

"Yeah that's right; well better get down stairs it's time for you and the rest to leave." Alice said throwing me my bag. After that we left to Alaska I was driving my car with Emmett, the rest of the family was in the hummer.

**A/N it's done my pets please review and/or message us. I don't have anything to say other then vote on the poll.**

**A/N2: Kim what have I told you about calling our dear readers pets? That's not nice!:P**

**Ciao.**

**Kim and Mari**


	5. OMG!

**A/N Hello my pets, and yes I'm still calling you that because it's fun even if Mari says no; I have important things to do and say. Well first is time to go back to school…great right? Well no…kind of…maybe…I will think about it. Well now that that's done and said lets continue with the chapter. Also this chapter it may become somewhat random and we don't own anything that's been use from others. Oh yeah and please review thank you bye bye. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Kim: (sniff) (sniff)**

**Mari: what's wrong?**

**Kim: the guys forgot about us.**

**Mari: ….you are right (started to cry with Kim)**

**Ethan and Emmett: What's wrong?**

**Kim: (sniff)….you…fo…forgot….about mee…**

**Cameron and Jasper: we are sorry girls. **

**They all hugged when Aaron pass by the room…**

**Aaron: what are you doing?**

**Emmett: helping the girls.**

**Aaron: Okee but they don't own anything…**

**Kim and Mari look at each other: WE OWN YOU!**

**Aaron gulps and started to run, with the girls hot on is tail and the boys behind them.**

**Alondra POV**

So we are still in the car going to Alaska, in the end Edward wanted to come with us so he came. Emmett and I were singing at the top of our 'lungs'…

_**Alo-(Em)**_

_O-oh (O-oh)  
O-oh (O-oh)  
O-oh (O-oh)_

Swanananani (nanani, nanani, nanani)

[Chorus] _**-Emmett**__  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone_

She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone  


_**-Alondra**_

_Now look at that peppa'  
On the back of that bumpa'  
She aint even playin  
When she's shakin that ruppa'  
And oh, you aint know?  
She gets lower than a muffla'  
Even with her girlfriends  
Show stopping with a hustla'_

The way she move her body  
She might see the Maserati  
She wanna put it on me  
Tryna show me her tsunami  
She make it hard to copy  
Always tight, never sloppy  
And got an entourage  
And her own paparazzi

_**-Emmett**_

_Now there she go again  
Ridin through the stormy weatha'  
You betta button up  
If you wanna go get her  
Cause it is what it is  
Errybody wanna love her  
But when she pop it boy  
You better run for cover_

[Chorus] _**-Both**__  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone_

She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone

_**(Emmett)-Alondra**__  
(It's a wrap) when she break them boys off a typhoon  
(It's a wrap) gotta get that phatty like a boss tycoon  
(It's a wrap) now hold it steady cause she make a monsoon  
(It's a wrap) now you can Google, download the iTunes  
_

_**-Alondra**__  
See what I'm sayin  
She aint playin  
Yeah, she got them heads turnin  
You gon' hear it clack, clack  
When them heels get to burnin  
__**-Emmett**_

_Stiletto so fuego  
She got her own label  
And got us all doin the tornado_

[Chorus] _**-Both**__  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone_

She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone  


_**Emmett-(Alo)**__  
Shawty got looks (and)  
Shawty got class  
Shawty got hips (and)  
Shawty got ass  
_

_**-Both**_

_When she hit the stage  
She drop it down low, like  
Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer_

Ay  
This is crazy  
It's amazing  
It must be the way of the lady  
Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer

[Chorus] _**-Both  
**__She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone_

She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone  


_**-Emmett**__  
Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer  
Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer  
Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer  
Reer_

Hehe, well it was a fun thing to pass the time. Emmett was staring to go for the second round singing 'I kiss a girl' when my cell started to ring, I got it out of my purse which was in Emmett's lap for some weird reason.

"_Yellow" _I said.

"_You spend a lot of time with Ethan and Emmett, Alo"_

"_Ooh Jasper what's up?_ I asked looking at Emmett that was playing with my lip gloss. 'What are you doing' I mouthed; 'it goes with the song' he mouthed back. I rolled my eyes and looked back to the road…

"_Alo are you hearing what I am telling you?" _Jasper asked.

"_Sorry Emmett was showing his girl side right now…so what again?" _I asked.

"_(Sigh) not again…well I was calling to tell you that we are almost there and that make Emmett stop singing…yeah Jacob I'm telling him…WHAT!..No shut up." _Jasper was yelling to I guess Jacob. I looked at Emmett and then to the radio hehe, I still had my cellphone in my hand and Jasper in line…

_**-Alondra**_

_Your callin me more than ever now that were done  
Two keys back to my place, we were havin no fun  
But your not ok, telling me you miss my face  
I remember when you would say you hate my waist_

_I said im not coming back, its it  
You fooled me once but you can't have that ego turning  
Just to bad for you, that when you had me  
Didn't know what to do, shes over you_

_**-Both &**_

_**-Alondra-(Emmett)**_

_Cause you had a good girl, good girl, girl  
That's a keeper, k-k-k-k-keeper  
You had a good girl, good girl but  
Didnt know how to treat her, t-t-t-t-treat her (treat her)  
So silly boy get out my face (my face)  
Why do you like the way regrets taste?  
So silly boy get out my hair my hair  
(get outta here)  
No, I don't want you no more (get outta here)_

_Silly boy (silly boy)  
Why you acting silly boy?  
Silly boy boy (boyboy)  
Acting acting silly boy?_

_**-Emmett- (Alo)**_

_You comin with those corny lines  
Can't live without me  
I'll get some flowers for the day that you are buried  
No, people make mistakes  
But I just think your ass is fake  
Only thing I want from you, is for you to (stay away)_

_I said im not coming back, its it  
You fooled me once but you can't have that ego turning  
Just to bad for you, that when you had me  
Didn't know what to do, shes over you_

_**Alondra-(Em)**_

_Cause you had a good girl, good girl, girl  
Thats a keeper, k-k-k-k-keeper  
You had a good girl, good girl but  
Didn't know how to treat her, t-t-t-t-treat her (treat her)  
So silly boy get out my face (my face)  
Why do you like the way regrets taste?  
So silly boy get out my hair my hair  
(Get outta here)  
No I don't want you no more (get outta here)_

_No more, no more, no more (nooo ooohhh)  
(oooh)_

_Silly boy (silly boy)  
Why you acting silly boy?  
Silly boy boy (boyboy)  
Acting acting silly boy?_

_Silly boy (silly boy)  
Why you acting silly boy?  
Silly boy boy (boyboy)  
Acting acting silly boy?_

_(yeahhh)_

_So silly boy get out my face (my face)  
Why do you like the way regrets taste?  
So silly boy get out my hair my hair  
(Get outta here)  
No I don't want you no more (get outta here)_

_**-Both**_

_Silly boy (silly boy)  
Why you acting silly boy?  
Silly boy boy (boyboy)  
Acting acting silly boy? _

I looked down to my cell to find that Jasper hung up on me. Oh no… he just didn't do that ,did he? I will get my revenge on him hehe.

"Mhm…Alo why do you have that smile that Bella used to have? Before she went all mother mode" Emmett asked. I laugh and evil laugh if I say so myself.

"So naïve you are Emmett, but soon you will see." I said. We were getting closer to the house of the Denali. Well this is the time for my revenge and I will have it. When we finally came to a stop I step out of the car, like a model. Well I do all the time at least that's what Cameron has told me before, the moment I stepped out of the car I knew that for some reason someone was watching me from the forest, I looked around to find nothing weird more like normal I think.

**Mysterious POV**

I was hunting when I hear someone singing. I follow a car that was going to the Denali house. That's when I found her the owner of the voice I hear. She was getting out of her car like a model. She looked to where I was standing at the same time I jump to a tree. (Smirk) this should be fun

**Alondra POV**

"Well we finally made it." William said.

"Yeah but we had to live with the two over there singing." Jasper said pointing to me and Emmett. Yeah Jasper be careful because there's no Alice to tell you what to do. Without anyone seeing it I jumped on his back.

"AHHHH! HELP, GET HER OFF OF ME!" Jasper yelled. Everyone was looking at us as Jasper ran around the yard, and I also saw a lot more vampires looking at us.

"What's wrong you cannot get her off of you by yourself?" Cameron mocked him. I finally jumped off of him to a tree, that's when I heard a chuckle behind me, I looked back but there was nothing there well that's odd. After about 10 more minutes Jasper finally saw that I was not in his back, but I was next to my car. We all went inside the house in the living room of the Denali.

"Well Carlisle long time no see" Eleazer said, the Cullen's had already told me about them. Carmen the woman next to him was his wife. Then they had the three sisters Irina, Kate and Tanya. They also told me she-Tanya-had a thing for Edward hehe.

"Yeah, well let me introduce you to our new family members, this is William and Jenna. Their children Ethan, Cameron also Nessie is Bella and Edward's foster kid or just kid. Jacob is part of the family even if his a shape-shifter and Nessie's imprint" Carlisle said, "and we saved the best for last Alondra or Alo my new daughter." Carlisle added. They looked at me as I smiled, but then the leader looked at me and gasped, oh oh.

"Well Carlisle it looks as if you like to collect children with powers, I almost forgot we also have a new vampire with us his name is Aaron…he is somewhere, I think his hunting." Eleazer said looking around the place.

"What do you mean? Really that's great does he have a power too?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh well yes he does his power well it's kind of weird; he can control the elements whenever he wants and wherever he is. Also what I meant is that Alondra here has also a rare power. Better known as Actress, she can say a lie or think it and everyone else will think it is true." That's when everyone gasped, ok so now I'm in trouble and Edward was not a happy Edward right now. I was taking a step back each time Edward took one closer to me.

"So…each time you were telling something it was a lie. Each time I was confused with your thoughts it was because they were changing to a lie!" yep he is angry.

"Well…kind of….but it was for fun…you know…" I tried to say. Well I have two options run for it, which will work because I'm faster than him. The second one is stay here and die. Yeah I like the first one better, by this time we were in the front yard, everyone that was inside the house is now outside. Edward was about to rip me off when…

"OH come on Edward, you have to admit it that was a great use of someone's powers." Emmett said. "And if I can remember you also use your power to blackmail us." Jasper added, all of them were agreeing with Jasper and Emmett even dad.

"B...but that's not fair." Edward told them

"Have you ever been told that life is not fair?" Someone said. We all looked to the back of me; we saw some one that if I have to guess I'm sure this is 'Aaron boy'. Well I have to say that he is not that bad looking at all. He had black/dark brown hair; he also had a black leather jacket with a white shirt under it.**( A/N picture of guy will be in our profile)** But with that smile in his face I can say that he is a cocky boy.

"Yeah, a lot of times" Edward said irritated. At the same time Ethan, Emmett, Cameron, Jasper and uncle Willy hugged me.

"What the!" I yelled all confused; I just could hear the laugh of 'what's his name'.

"Yeah well that's Aaron, who by the way wanted to go and live with one of you William, Carlisle" Eleazer said. I looked back to that 'Aaron' dude; he had a smirk on his face idiot.

"Yeah, hey you the girl what's your last name?" Aaron asked me for what? I can't tell.

"FYI my name is Alondra and my last name is Cullen." I said looking at him with a nasty look.

"Yeah I don't care, well can I stay with the family with the other last name…Salvatore I think." He said.

"Yeah you can stay with us I am William Salvatore and this is my wife Jenna." Uncle W said.

"Or like I call him all the time, Uncle Willy" I added, Uncle Willy looked at me…

"I already told you not to call me like that." Uncle Willy said.

"It's no use; she will always be calling you Uncle Willy." Edward said as he had his hands in Jacob's neck. I looked back to the new bo…wait WHAT!

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked him. Men he will never get it will he?…Bella tells him not to and he does, his daughter tells him not too and he does…

"Nothing, just… killing some dogs… and you?" He said trying to put the innocent smile ha tough luck.

"Do you want me to call Bella?" I asked him, he really is a wimp look at him his eyes could pop out.

"There's no need is it." Edward said letting Jacob go for a little bit. I was looking at him with my dangerous eyes and a smirk in my lips.

"…and so I thought that you and your wife could be the new queen and king, and you can have your daughters as princesses." Carlisle was telling Eleazer. Wait have they been talking all this time about the Volturi or the new Volturi and I didn't hear it. Wow I guess time passes fast by telling on people.

"Please Alo don't do it." Edward was saying as we heard a laugh I looked up just to see Aaron laughing.

"Yes can I help you?" I asked him. He looked to me and said…

"What kind of name is Alo?" he asked. I got closer to him and said…

"The kind of nickname Carlisle and my family gave me and the kind of name of the girl that is going to hit you…and hard." I said looking up to him, damn I'm in high heels and he is still taller I guess his about 6'1 or 2 just like Emmett and Ethan. He smirked at me and told me…

"We will see about that and let me tell you… (Sexy smirk…ugh idiot) I can make you fall in love with me before you can even hit Me." he said.

"Ha you wish…**you** will fall in love with **me **and let me tell you it will be the easiest thing I have ever done." I told him as I touched his chest.

**Aaron POV**

Ha-ha this girl thinks she can beat me. Well let me tell you, you will never do it.

"Yeah we will see about that" I told her, she was so focus on me that she will never guess what I did… I stole a kiss from her. She was in shock and then…BUM! Damn she can hit.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN WITH OUT MY PERMISSION AND WHAT WAS THAT? THAT I COULD NOT HIT YOU HAHA!" she yelled man she is mad.

"Ha-ha dude you better leave her alone, she can get angrier and more than what you just saw right now." Emmett guy told me as Alondra left to go and talk to the other chick.

"Will see dude will see" I told him.

I love a Challenged and this is the best one I had in years. She will be mine first (Smirk)

**Alondra POV**

This is war; he couldn't steal a kiss from me. And I may have lost a battle but never the war!

I love a Challenged and this is the best one I had in years. He will be mine first (Smirk)

**A/N It looks like trouble for Alondra and don't forget we still have the Baby that will be soon with them. Stay tune to the next chapter and be careful because you will never know what's next in our show.**

**Ciao,**

**Kim and Mari**


	6. Sing a Song BABE!

************

**A/N Well here is the next Chapter; please review the story and a lot of kisses and hugs. The songs that we used in this chapter are… first one: Down by Jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne, second song: Chillin by Wale ft. Lady Gaga, third song: High school never ends by bowling for soup, and the fourth song: In the end by Linkin Park, we don't own the songs. **

**AND IM MAD THIS STUPID THING WANTED TO BE BOLD WHICH I HATE! WELL SORRY GUYS ABOUT ALL THE BLACK LETTERS GRRRRRRR... I MAY NOT UPDATED SOON AFTER THIS! GOD I HATE IT AND I COULD NOT CHANGE IT AND I TRY LIKE ALOT OF TIMES SO SORRY AND BYE... **

BY: I VERY MAD KIM...GRRRRRR...

**Disclaimer:**

**Aaron and Alondra were in the living room, alone. Alo looked up from her IPod to find Aaron looking at her.**

**Alo: yes can I help you?**

**Aaron: maybe you can (wink)**

**Alo: you are so…gross**

**Aaron: you know you want me. (smirk)**

**Alo: you wish…**

**Kim and Mari walk pass the room…**

**Aaron: you know you look like Kim.**

**Kim and Alondra look at each other and say…**

**Kim: nop I don't see anything alike in her.**

**Alondra: yeah you are crazy Aaron…**

**We don't own anything, well you know the rest.**

**Alondra POV: **

Ok so we have to go back home, because tomorrow we have school, yeah tomorrow is Wednesday. Oh and did I forget to tell you that the idiot of Aaron is coming home with us in his '2010 Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 Superveloce'. He thinks he is the best at everything, and then he makes a bet with me. God I fucking hate him and now I'm going to live my life with him forever FOREVER..? "FOREVER!" I screamed, everyone was looking at me like if I was crazy...well kind of.

"What are you screaming about baby?" Aaron asked.

"Not your business" I said walking down to my car.

"Sure babe." He said getting in his car with Ethan. They bounded like me and Emmett, the great thing is that they were brothers now like me and Emmett.

"Oh and don't call me babe, because I am not your babe." I barked at him.

"Will see about that darling" I heard him mumbled, and with that we speed down the road to our house. We had to drive faster because we just had a few hours to get there before school started ugh. And even Aaron was going to go with us. Ethan and Emmett were talking about that not been fair, because they could not come to school. There story was that they were 'in college', but they could still 'visit' us at school. I was driving down the road, with Ethan and Aaron behind us, the rest of the family was behind them; when... someone text me and I didn't recognize the number...

_Hey babe ;) ~Aa ... _ok now I recognize who it is,how did he get my number?...ugh ETHAN!

_Who gave u my #?~Alo_

_Ur dear bro Ethan, so r u missing me baby?;) ~Aa_

_Hahaha dnt make m laugh:P ~Alo_

_Awwww u know u doo;D~Aa_

_& again u wish~Alo _God will he ever get a hint. I looked at Emmett who had his dimples in his face. I wonder…

_Hey wat r u doing?~Alo_ He looked at me after he read the text, I think he was wondering why I was texting him when I was sitting next to him, but the truth was I didn't want Aaron to hear me talk with Em…

_I__'m texting wit Aaron & Ethan…Why?~Em_

_Wat r u talking bout?~Alo_

_Well Aaron wats to know bout u & Ethan wants a singing competition now~Em_

_Ugh dnt say anything to him:P & tell Ethan that his GAME!~ Alo_ He looked at me and then to his cell, I guess he is texting Ethan. I started to look at a song to play when…

_Ur on baby…but we go 1__st__~Et_

_Ha-ha go for itt:D~Alo_

_Hey sexy u r zo lozing this hun;D~ Aa_

_U wish darling:P~ Alo_

_Ok we r going to sing 1 song together then u 2 sing a song, then we go again & last u 2 go. After that each of the family is going to vote, they r going to send the txt to Eddie & then Eddie will txt u & say who wiinz:D~ Et_

_Ethan! dnt call me Eddie my name iiz EDWARD!...sorrie Alo hehe:P~ Ed_ Ooook that's weird brother dear hehe, that's when we stared to hear them sing…

*Ethan-**sings **Aaron-_sings*_

(Both)

Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Down, down  
Ooh (ohhh)

_You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control,_

**So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape.**

(Chorus- Together)

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,

_Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,_

**So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,**

(_So why don't we run away_)

(Chorus-Together)

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,

_Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree,  
She cold, overfreeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
now can i be her soldier please,  
I'm fighting for this girl,  
I'm a battlefield of love,  
Don't it look like baby cupid sent his arrows from above,  
Don't you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
and honestly im down like the economy,  
Yeahhhhhh_

Emmett and I were hearing them, when this part stared Aaron came next to us. We were car next to car he was looking at me as he sang this part. I was looking at him with a smile on my face, he was grinning if that's possible while singing. When he finishes the part, I smile to him and hit the accelerator. I left them behind again as Emmett and I laugh.

(Chorus-Together)

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down

They finally ended the song, I looked at my IPod touch and then to Emmett… "Hit it, babe." He said and so I press play.

***Emmett-**_**sings **_**Alo-**Sings***(A/N I change the name Wale to Em and some other stuff, still I don't own the song hehe**)

**Na Na Na Na... Na Na Na Na... ****Hey Hey Hey... Goodbyeeeeee... Hey!**

[Chorus:]  
Look at, Lookin At, Lookin at me  
Look at that, look how they lookin at me  
Eyes all Stickin Like Honey on Bees  
Look At That, Look How they Lookin At Me

_**Yeah DC Chillin, PG Chillin  
My Name Em and I came to Get It  
Came to Get it, Came to Get It  
My Name Em**_

_**SHIIIT This how you start of 09  
Kickin in the door, and I'm everybody Problem  
Stuntin in some other Jordan Nines  
I got Phil knight talkin about "How you got Them? "  
Let's talk about the cars ya'll got  
You say you got alotta whips, well I got A Lot  
I got the right to be cocky  
Get so much cut disc jockeys jock me...  
You Niggas mad cause you not me  
I remain a GIANT while your Jeremy Shockey  
And if You ain't Heard Me Properly  
If You Speak Garbage, then we no Capice  
DC Chillin, PG Chillin, Floor To the Ceilin  
Stuntin in my Billion-Air, Gear On My  
Millionaire Frames, that's money on my mind,Em**_

Get Em All, Get Em All, Pick it All Up

Stack Up Your Funds Like a Million Bucks  
Across That Pond, They All Know Us  
International... Whoaaaa!  
Driving My Car To A Foreign Place  
Lookin at me, Now They Know My Face  
We Want It All Now, We Got All Yesss

Look At That, Look At How They Lookin At Usss

************

****

_**Yea, They Keep Sayin Where I'm From, My Name EM  
Ho's Call Me "Mr. Never Wear The Same Thing"  
You Redundant, You Never Ever Change  
And I'm The Same Way, M.I.A.  
That Mean Cool And Dre Get High Like Planes  
Your Man Em In His Own Damn Lane  
Can't Control the box, you are no Mills Lane  
Ain't heard DC since Sardines came  
Ha! And I Made Ya'll Love it  
We Don't Cop Plea's, But Ya'll Don't Cop Nuffin  
Police Come Around Don't nobody say nuffin  
And you be with the cops, you niggas is McLovin  
Dark liquor til we busted  
Til' I got a buzz like that nigga Edward Cullen  
District Of Columbia  
You Bernie Mac Funny, We Ain't scared of None of Ya!  
**_**  
**Get Em All, Get Em All, Pick it All Up  
Stack Up Your Funds Like a Million Bucks  
Across That Pond, They All Know Us  
International... Whoaaaa!  
Driving My Car To A Foreign Place  
Lookin at me, Now They Know My Face  
We Want It All Now, We Got All Yesss  
Look At That, Look At How They Lookin At Usss****

_**Yeah DC Chillin, PG Chillin  
My Name Em and I came to Get It  
Came to Get it, Came to Get It  
My Name Em **_****

_**Dre, Pick 'em, ah, Pick'em, I'll shut Them All Down  
Haters in the crowd, if you see 'em point them out  
Stacks in my jeans, broads on the scene  
Folarin be ballin for all ya'll to see  
Ain't I something? The Way I'm Stuntin  
My Material Girls give 'em A-Rod Moneyyy!  
LV on my Luggage  
Them Bammas Goin Hate, and I love it, Fuck 'Em**_****

Look at, Lookin At, Lookin at me  
Look at that, look how they lookin at me  
Eyes all Stickin Like Honey on Bees  
Look At That, Look How they Lookin At Me_**  
DC Chillin, PG Chillin  
My Name Em and I came to Get It  
Came to Get it, Came to Get It  
My Name Em**_ **We were laughing after the song when…** "**EMMETT, why did you used my name in the song?" Edward yelled.** "**Because is fun!" Emmett yelled back. **"**Ok is time for us to sing." Ethan said. **"**Yeah get ready baby." Aaron said, ugh idiot.** ***Ethan-**sings **Aaron**-_**sings***_ _**HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!**_****

4 Years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the (total dicks)  
All the Stuck-up Chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
**  
**Then When you graduate,  
Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"  
This is the same as where I just came from,  
I thought it was over, Aw that's just great.****

_**The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed, **_Chloe_** and (who's having sex) **_Cameron_**  
Who's got the money, **_Alice_**. Who (gets the honeys) **_Edward_**  
Who's kinda cute, **_Nessie_** and who's just a mess, **_Jacob_****_

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
**  
*Together*  
High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!**

_**Check out the popular kids, **_the Cullen and Salvatore's_**  
You'll never guess what Rosalie did!  
And how did Marie Alice (lose all that weight?)  
And (Azul had a baby so I guess Seth's straight!)**_****

And the only thing that matters,  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive _**Edward!**_  
Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35 _**Dad & William!**_**  
**

Bonnie Salvatore, she's the Prom Queen  
Jasper Hale, Captain of the chess team  
Jacob Black, the clown  
Aaron Salvatore, the quarterback****

_**Seen it all before  
I want my money back!**_****

The Whole (damn) World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed _**Alice**_ and (who's having sex) _**Emmett**_  
Who's (in the club _**Cameron**_ and who's on the drugs)_** Jacob **_  
(And who's throwin up before they digest) _**Bella**_****

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
(And you still listen to the same shit you did back then)****

*Together*  
High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

_**The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed, **_Alice_** and (who's having sex),**_ Carslile_**  
Who's got the money, **_Jenna_** Who (gets the honeys), **_William_**  
Who's kinda cute, **_Azul_** and who's just a mess, **_Seth_****_

And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same 3 friends  
And I'm pretty much - the same as - I was back then(hold en)****

*Together*  
High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends **Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Here We Go Again  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh** **Ok so I really have to say that, that was funny. Hehe I bet that the daddies and mommies are really angry, ok then it's time for our tour…** "**Alo we have to win this ok." Emmett said well he order me. I looked around my playlist, when I found the perfect song…** "**Don't worry brother dear." I grin at him. PLAY** ***Ethan-** _**sings **_**Alo-**Sings* It starts with one thing_**  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
**_All I know_**  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
**_It's so unreal  
_**Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to **__watch you go__**  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart**_**  
**_**What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when**_****

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**  
**_**  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time  
**_I tried so hard  
_**In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (**_far_**)**_**  
**_**Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me (**_in the end_**)  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I  
**_

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know ***Together*** **I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

**I high-five Emmett and laugh ok now let's wait for the message of Edward. It passes like two minutes when I got the txt.**

_**Ok zo it waz really hard for the fam. But thee wiinnerz r….. Emmett & Alo!:D~Ed **_

**I looked at Emmett that was waiting for the results.** "**We…WON!" I yelled jumping on my sit. He looked at me and yeah. We laughed as we hear Aaron and Ethan whining. I roll the window down and yelled….** "**No one can beat the power of Alo and Emmett at singing!"**

"**Oh yeah, well we want a rematch!" Aaron yelled.**

"**Ha-ha sure baby…but we will win again!" I yelled back. By this time we had all ready going down the road to our house. We all stop in front of the house, Emmett and I got out first followed by the rest, I went and pulled the door open.**

"**Baby got back!" I yelled. Everyone was in front of the door to say welcome. Then they saw Aaron standing next to ME for some reason.**

"**Mhm…Alo who is he?"Bonnie asked. **"**He is..." I was cut off by a jumping Alice.**

"**He is Alo's Boyfriend!" she yelled. I looked at her and…**

"**Ha-ha he wishes….he is SO not my boyfriend. William got him when we went to the Denali. And yes he has a power he can control the element whenever and wherever." I said in a bored tone.**

"**Alo don't be mean with him, he is part of the family now." Daddy said. I walked to him and put my puppy dog eyes and said…** "**Daddy I was not being mean to him." I pouted; he looked at me with a really nice smile.** "**Ugh… fine your right, I'm sorry baby." He hugged me. I looked at Edward and saw him grinning. 'Ha-ha I think I like your power now' he mouthed to me; I just smiled and took my tongue out to him. I let daddy go when I felt to strong arms around me.**

**I turned to see Seth grinning at me, I laughed.** "**I think someone missed me." I said.** "**Ha-ha you bet darling." He said in a weird southern accent, his been learning from Jasper. I looked at Aaron to find him with an angry face as he left the house.**

"**Why did he leave?" daddy asked with a confused face. I looked up to him and said...**

"**I will go and see what's wrong with him" I stared to walk outside just to see him go inside the forest. I ran behind him, he finally stopped in front of a waterfall with a lake attach to it.** (A/N picture of waterfall in profile)** Weird I have never been here… it so beautiful.**

"**Aaron why did you left the house like that?" I asked him. He had his back to me when he said...**

"**Is that guy your mate?" he asked me back, I looked at him in a weird way.**

"**What guy?" I asked. He turned to me and said…**

"**The guy you hug after Carlisle." He growled. Ok…wait is he jealous or something…**

"**Are you jealous?" I asked in a playfully voice as I took a step closer to him and looked at him closer.**

"**Ha… why would I be jealous about you" he said with a smirk.**

"**Then why do you care?" I said.**

"**Because…because I…well I just do ok" he said turning to the lake.**

"**Whatever, look Seth is with Azul which is the one that's pregnant with his baby. He is a brother to me… happy." I said turning to leave, I turned back to him and "and if you are jealous at him wait till school in about three hours." I added. **

**I left him there, god he is so weird first he wants to fight then have fun and then he gets jealous because of Seth, idiot. I went to the house after hunting some bear and two deers. I told them that Aaron will be here in a few minutes, and then I went to my room to take a shower. Yeah I know weird…but I like to take showers it relaxes me. Alice had already picked an outfit for me, I change into that. Before I even knew it…it was time to go to school. The family was going in the hummer except me and Aaron, each of us was taking our cars. When we finally got there, we all went with Aaron for his schedule. For some reason Esme had all the papers ready yesterday when we were still in Alaska, so after all the 'here are your classes and a map hope you like Forks' I found out that he had the same classes I had, to my luck. **

**So Edward, Aaron and I went to our class, each of us sat in the last three desks. The class went by and we had 30 minutes to waste and the teacher had to go do something, when…**

"**Hey Alondra." Ugh great MR. I think I can get Alondra Cullen to go out with me. Came to talk to me, I heard Edward trying hard to not laugh. In the mean time Aaron had a confused face.**

"**Hi… Carlos" I said in a bored tone. You see I'm in the middle of Edward and Aaron and Carlos was like four desks away from us and now he is in front of me.**

"**So I was thinking do you want to go out Friday?" he asked. Ugh is he serious I mean the world thinks that I'm going out with 'Jacob'. And he still wants to ask me out, God he can be dumb sometimes.**

"**Dude I already told you to stay away from her." Edward warned. Aaron was more confused than ever. I looked at him 'I'll tell you later' I mouthed. He told me yes and continued to watch Carlos.**

"**Eddie I was not talking to you ok….you may be her twin but I'm talking to her." Carlos said. Oh oh no one calls Edward Eddie…well just Bella and me because I'm the twin. My bro got up and in front of Carlos face.**

"**Look here…no one calls me Eddie ok… the only ones that call me that is my girlfriend and my twin…" he told Carlos. Man he looks as if he is going to pee in his pants. **

"**Ok fine I will not call you Eddie; anyway I just came to ask HER to a date and a kiss on the mouth." He said looking at me. From the corner of my eye I saw Aaron getting angrier, in a second Jacob came thought the door and walk to us as he putted his arms around me.**

"**Hey babe." He said kissing my cheek and winked. Hehe Carlos looks ready to faint…loser.**

"**Hey, what are you doing in here?" I ask going with his game.**

"**I finished early and I came to see one of my favorite girls." He said with a smirk.**

"**Aww you are such a sweet" I told him. He then looked to Carlos, Edward and Aaron.** "**What's going on?" he asked.**

"**You know the normal; Carlos came to ask your girl out." Edward said with a smirk. Jacob let me go and got up to step next to Edward. I automatically stood up behind them…oh oh this is not good.**

"**So you want my girl huh?" Jacob asked him.**

"**Jacob...Stop" I whispered.** "**No Alondra I'm tired of him!" Jacob yelled. Great now we have the attention of everyone. **

"**Look Salvatore and Cullen." Carlos started. "Don't mess with me and my guys." Weird I just saw the rest of the 'football team' behind Carlos. Aaron by this time was next to Jacob arms crossed.**

"**Ha don't make me laugh you mean those guys are the football team." Aaron said. Great more trouble for us, ugh this 'twin, 'boyfriend' and enemy I have as family.**

"**Guys stop, everyone is looking at us." I hissed.**

"**Shut up boy, I was not talking with you, and by the way who are you?" Carlos asked.**

"**I'm Aaron Salvatore, Jacob's adopted-brother. So don't mess with us lover boy." Aaron said.**

"**Ha just shut up, besides Alondra you and I are going on a date you like it or not." He said. Ok great just what I needed a stalker and obsessed lover boy. I was about to replay when Aaron punched Carlos on the face, Jacob and Edward had to grab him…**

"**Let me go, he has to pay" Aaron hissed.**

"**Guys stop we are going to get in…" I was cut off by an angry voice…**

"**Salvatore, Cullen, Jonson to my office NOW!" the principal that happened to be walking down the hall said, apparently he saw Aaron hitting Carlos. **"…**trouble." I finished. Ugh…**

"**Guys I hate you right now." I whispered. Jacob came and put an arm in I'm shoulders.**

"**Don't worry darling, you can use your power with him." he winked at me. **

**We all walked in silence as Carlos walked next to all his 'team'. We all entered the office; I took a sit in the chairs as Carlos took the next one to me. Edward was on my other side of me standing, Jacob was behind Carlos glaring at him and Aaron was standing behind me with arms-crossed over his chest.** "**Well…."**

A/N ok so this is the longest chapter I have done. Hope you like it and please review and don't forget to vote on the poll. Ciao, Kim and Mari


	7. Could it be?

**A/N So people you really need to review. I miss the reviews guys and guess what? it's time for the baby to come out or maybe not…who knows. Oh yeah only us know ha-ha. Hey guys going to the gym all week lol…so maybe the future chapter will be late….sorry biee**

**Disclaimer: **

**Esme: Carlisle where are you?**

**Carlisle: I'm in my office.**

**Esme: hey we need to talk to the kids about you know…**

**Carlisle: Again?**

**Esme: yeah.**

**Carlisle and Esme went to the living room to find the rest of the kids in there.**

**Esme: well we need to have 'the talk'.**

**Everyone looked at each other and then they run out of the house.**

**Carlisle: I so didn't see that coming.**

**We don't own anything**

**Alondra POV (please Review) **

"Well…Mr. Salvatore care to tell me why you hit Mr. Jonson?" the principal asked. Aaron looked at me and said low for humans to hear…

"Please Alo help Me." he begged. Mmm…

"I have to think about it…" I said putting a thinking face.

"Well…Mr. Salvatore care to tell me." Omg he can be so pushy sometimes hehe.

"Please help Alo and I will do anything" he said. I looked at him and said…

"Anything?"

"Anything I promise." Aaron said. The principal was looking at him more and more.

"MR. SALVATORE ANSWER ME." Oh oh better act fast.

"Mr. Alvarado Aaron didn't do anything wrong. Carlos punched him on the face not the other way around." I said looking at him straight to his eyes. I learn that my power has more power this way; he looked confused at first but then….

"WHAT! That's a lie he punched me" Carlos argued. I look at him and said…

"You're telling a lie Carlos, you hit Aaron first" I said.

"Yeah…your right I did." He could not stop looking at me; Mr. Alvarado looked at him with an angry face…

"Mr. Jonson you have detention for a week and you have to tell Mr. Salvatore that you are sorry…NOW." Mr. Alvarado said, Carlos looked at Aaron which had a smirk.

"I…I'm sorry Aaron." He said looking straight to his eyes, well you have to admit that he did have the balls to say he was 'sorry'.

"Whatever man." Aaron told him and with that he grabbed my arm and took me out of the office, great another pushy boy. I turned my head and saw Jacob, Edward and Emmett walking behind us.

"Hey Emmett when did you get here?" I asked still been dragged by Aaron. Just as I say that, Edward and Jacob jumped after seen Emmett next to them.

"Dude when did you get here?" Jacob asked. Hey that's my question stupid 'act' boyfriend.

"Just when you left the office, I was passing by the hallway. Why? did you just barely saw me?" Emmett asked. We all said yes and kept on walking to our next class, because we spend a lot of time in the office. Yeah I really don't know how that happens, but it did. We were going to our next class, but we only had like 20 minutes left of class. After that the classes went flying and soon we were going to the cafeteria. I and Aaron went to get some juice from the food court, yeah I know what you are thinking… don't you two hate each other? Well we do but he keeps fallowing me everywhere. After that we went to sit with the rest of the family I was sitting next to Jacob again and Aaron was on my right, I looked up to see Alice in the middle of a vision. When she came back she looked at Edward and then to me.

"Mmm…Alo?" she called me. I looked around the table to see everyone looking at me, Edward or Alice.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Hmm…will you sit in Aaron's lap?" She told me or asked me, I'm not sure. I looked at Aaron, just to find him smirking at me, I went back to Alice.

"WHY!" I hissed. Yeah you will think that no one can tell Alice anything against her, because they are scared. But Alice sometimes gets more scared when I'm mad. Let's just say that because I can sometimes control people, I can do whatever I want.

",." She said all in one breath. We all looked at her…

"Come again" I said.

"Well you see is just that some girls are going to come and ask Aaron out and you will not be very happy about that, so maybe you can pretend to go out with him too." She said again and this time we all went 'ahh'.

"Yeah… me jealous about this asshole ha-ha nice joke." I said. They all looked at me and I'm sure that from the corner of my eye I saw Aaron with a hurt face. That's when I heard some pretty nasty voices from the other end of the cafeteria.

"Alo this is going to be a lot of fun. I don't know but…well I do know…but maybe not go out with him, just be friends with benefits (I cough in this)…ok maybe enemy with benefits our just fuck buddies." Alice said. I looked at her; she just didn't say that to me. I looked at Aaron who was looking at the girls that were making their way to us.

"Mmm…Alo I like fucking hate you but…I don't want to live with them in my back." Aaron said.

"Fine…but you owe me two things this time." I said, just as I finished the girls came to us or just Aaron.

"Like hi I'm Rebecca and this is like my best friend Julie." Gross worst voice ever…

"Mmm…hi I'm Aaron." Aaron said.

"Like we know so like will you like take us out some like time?" Julie asked. Well my cue to help this idiot, I lean closer to Aaron; I could fill his hand in my hip.

"Babe, do you think we can get together tonight? I really miss you" I asked him. The girls were looking at me well more like they were glaring.

"Like who are you?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm Alondra Cullen, why?" I said.

"Like what do you think you are like doing?" Julie asked.

"Talking to Aaron, why?" I said.

"Like we can see that, but like you are going out with that guy (she pointed to Jacob)." she said. I giggled; yes I have to do it I mean I have to act like a slut, thanks to Alice.

"Yeah, but I don't really care he is going out with Nessie and me. So he can share with his brother but only him." I turned to wink to Jacob. "Right babe?" I asked him.

"Of course baby, you know I want you to be happy." Jacob said as he kisses my lips for a few seconds. "Yeah Alo but it is my turn with him." Nessie said winking at me. Wow now she wants to play the game with us, nice. I turned to the girls just to find them with their mouths wide opens.

"So like you are like his fucking buddy or something." Rebecca said.

"Yeah, she is." Aaron said as he kisses my lips too. Wow is like none of the kisses with my brothers and I already kissed all my brothers while playing pranks, wow.

"Well like if you get bored of her, call us." And with that they left. I looked down to find myself on Aaron's lap; well I really need to check how I always get on someone's laps.

"Like do you like want to fuck me?" Rosalie mimicked them.

"Like call us when like you get bored of like her." Bonnie continued.

"Like she is going out with the like other guy with like the other like girl" The rest of the girls say together, we all laugh at that. After lunch everything went fast, and during the rest of the day Carlos tried to ask me on a date. But he was always cut off by one of the boys or Jacob will come out of nowhere and kiss me. Well we are getting used to do that a lot. Nessie for some reason didn't care what we did; she was busy laughing her ass out. Well at least she didn't get her sense of humor from his father.

"Hey don't pick on me." Edward said as he played on his piano.

"Go back to what you were doing, Edward." And he did. I came out of my room and started to look for Aaron, I finally found him in the backyard with the rest of the gang.

"Hey Azul, looking good" I said to her. She was sitting in a chair with Seth sitting in her legs. Now she is big, the good thing is that she is having the baby on Friday. **(A/N I know no baby…but please vote on the poll, Kim) **Don't ask me, but Alice saw it. Yeah I know you wonder that she cannot see the baby, well the thing is that she saw that Azul was hunting and only the vampires, full vampires, Ben and Angela were in the house. And just as she stepped inside the house it all disappears.

"Ha-ha thanks, you too" She replied. I smiled and looked up to see the boys playing football. I smirked and yelled…

"AARON!" he stopped when he saw that it was me the one who yelled. He let go the ball and ran to me…

"Yes" he said looking down to his feet. In the background I could hear the boys making a bet about us and someone saying wimp.

"You remember you owe me two things, for saving your fucking ass today. Well you are taking me shopping as one thing." I said jumping up and down.

"What! You are fucking joking with me; I'm not going with you." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you take a lot of fucking time, besides you are like fucking crazy to think I want to see you changing from clothes to clothes."

"You are such a PERVERT, why will I let you see me half naked, jerk." I said to him my voice going higher.

"Yeah I'm a pervert, well you are a tomboy. You like a lot of boys stuff to be a fucking girl." He said back to me.

"I don't dress like a tomboy idiot. And I like that fucking stuff because I grow up with boys, asshole." I growled to him, he growled back. I was about to hit him when I saw a lot of fire around us.

"What are you doing you jack ass." I growled. He was looking at me, that's when I saw his eyes were pitching black. And because Jasper told me when you can see the emotions on someone's eyes I knew what he was feeling. Either he is furious which I like to believe or he is feeling…no…he is either…feeling lust. I came back to reality to find a ball of fire going around me; ok I'm really scared right now…

"Aaron what are you doing." I asked in a shaking voice.

"Alo… I told you not to provoke me…when I feel anger or lust I do what you are seeing. But right now I'm really furious with you…" he said looking down to the dirt. "so I'm just going to tell you one thing…don't say anything to make me furious…you don't have to make me mad when you are trying to show the love you feel for me." he added.

"Are you crazy I don't love you asshole!" I yelled. The fire grew more and more, I barely could see the sky.

"Alo stop what you are doing he can burn the house and all of us." Someone outside the fire yelled to me. What can I do if I yell to him he will make the fire stronger, but if I said something nice he will think that I…that I…love…him. Wait… why cannot Chloe use her power to fucking make the rain come. O yeah she and the girls left to go to the mall of Los Angeles. Yeah they are crazy but what can you really say, ok back to the point. O God I really need to stop him. I looked around I could barely see the house, no is too far. I need water…. That's when I felt something…I looked down to my body to see blue mist coming out of me. I looked back to Aaron to find him like me, well he has red mist.

"Aaron please stop this." I told him he looked at me.

"Why Alo? You hate me and I hate you." He said. I could feel the balls of fire coming to me. I took some steps to him, when I was close to him I grabbed him and hugged him. I could feel the heat in him but also my coldness. I looked up to find water all around us.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because, you were about to burn us alive" I said. I could feel him hugging me back and all.

"But I didn't use water on us" He said.

"I know, it was me." I told him.

"But how?" he asked.

"Well I guess I have the same power that you have." I said still hugging him.

"Well I like it." He told me back. I looked to his eyes…

"Are you better now?" I asked him "yes" he said, he was coming closer to me…

"Well let's go shopping; please I will let you use your car." I said breaking the hug. I walked to his car and I could hear him behind me. "She is going to be the death of me." I heard him mumbled.

"Hey I will be back in a minute I need my purse." I said as I ran to my room. I got it and started to walk down to the front door when I heard someone talking…

"You know you do."

"Ethan really I don't." I think that was Aaron.

"Aaron come on man you do, I can feel it remember. When you were all in fire and she calmed you down you were happy that she hugged you." Jasper said.

"Yeah dude just say it" Emmett said.

"(sigh)…ok you guys are right in the few hours that I pass with her…I …I feel this strong connection. I think that maybe I do…l…o…love...her" Aaron said. OMG did he just said that…that he…no…but…he said he love me. I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

"Oh hey Alo, Dad called and said he wants to check your power when you get back home." Edward told me I smiled and said…

"Ok then… so guys do you want to come with us?" I asked. I looked at them and they all had grins and smirks in their faces, but except Aaron I'm sure if he could he would be blushing. I got back a lot of yeah, and why not. Well Seth and Azul were going to stay and watch a movie. We were ok with that, the guys left in the hummer as me and Aaron got on his car. I bet he is still nervous, so minutes passed in an awkward silence when he finally broke it…

"So…Alo did you…hear what…the guys and me were talking about?" he asked. Ok so I have to act as if I didn't hear anything…

"Mmm…no why? Did I miss something?" I asked.

"Mmm no, not really." He said. Great from now on this is going to be really awkward. Well I bet this is why Alice wanted me to go to the Denali clan, evil pixie. Maybe I can have hope again, but then could I be with him after all. (Sigh) if he could only remember, I wouldn't have to live with this secret.

**A/N So what's Alo's secret? Does Aaron really love her? And she has another power? Please review and don't forget to vote on poll.**

**Ciao, **

**Kim and Mari**


	8. Secrets

**A/N Hey people it's us again, please review and thanks to the ones who do:) We love you so much hehe…. Please vote this is the last chapter after this the baby ig going to come out so please both in the poll. Which gender will you like the baby to be. So please vote and leave a review….because you know what may happen mwhahahahaha**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alo:**_** What should I do today….prank Ethan…no did it last hour…yell at Aaron…nop did it just now….flirt with Jacob…nah he with Nessie, pff I bet they are fucking each other…. Ooo I now burn Edward's new piano….hehe**_

**Edward: Hey Alo were you thinking something about me?**

**Alo:**_**ohoh stupid mind reader….**_**no brother dear…Why?**

**Edward: you are acting weird….*to himself* well when is she not weird.**

**Alo: no im not!**

**Esme: Alo! No yelling !**

**Alo: But you are Yelling!**

**Esme: don't answer back!**

**Alo:….**

**Esme: Why are you talking to me.**

**Alo: you say not to answer back.**

**We don't own anything. And you know the rest :D**

**Alondra POV**

Ok so… I was still in Aaron's car and it's pretty um…awkward. One, well because of what happen earlier, I bet he still thinks that I know something. And well two because of my new power and my weirdness.

"Hey Aaron, can I ask you something." I said. He looked at me for a second and grabbed the steering wheel harder.

"Sure" he said.

"Well…will you help me pick something?" I said.

"Alo I don't want to help you pick thongs or something like that." He said not looking at me. He is going to act like that again; I really think he is a bipolar vampire. Well two can play that game…idiot.

"Fucking pervert, I was not going to ask for that and you wish I will let you fucking see me half naked." I hissed.

"You know what ALO; I'm fucking tired of that fucking shit. You fucking hate me from the first time you saw me. You know what I fucking hate you because of that you fucking think that you are the best at everything well let me tell you, YOU are not fucking perfect. Your something else you fucking look the same as someone I knew. And shit I bet she was better then you." He said. I cannot believe that he said that to me again. Well it was not the same but close, and I have to tell you that it fucking hurts a lot. I looked at him knowing that my eyes were full of 'tears' or venom.

"Well I really wished I never met you before I saw you at the Denali's." I told him and with that I open my side door-yeah the car was still moving- I jumped out of it and run to the forest. I looked back to see him stop and get out of his car looking at me. I also saw the rest of the family run to him…

_Don't EDWARD! I don't fucking want anyone after me!_

And with that I ran deeper to the forest still sobbing.

**Aaron POV**

I was left really confused, after seen her jump out of my car and run to the forest. I could feel the rest of the family running to me…

"What happen?" Emmett growled to me as he grabbed my shirt. Shit I just had to mess with EMMETT CULLEN'S sister.

"We got on a fight and then she left." I say looking at where she left. "I have to go and find her." I added.

"You bet you will." Emmett hissed.

"No, she wants to be alone…lets go back home." Edward says. We all left to the house after that I walked to my room, ignoring everyone. Shit I feel like an asshole…but she said something before leaving….

"_Well I really wished I never met you before I saw you at the Denali's"_

What does that mean…I knew her before? I walked to my room just to stop at the room in front of mine…it was Alo's room. I looked at the door and left to my room. I sat on a sofa in front of the window I could see the forest; I grabbed the wind and stared to make the wind go around the top floor or my room and Alo's room. That's when I stared to remember something…

_I was driving to the school, with my new fuck buddy. Yeah I'm a player and I really don't care. True is that I do have a girlfriend but we are going out in secret. It's just for my reputation; I mean I'm the captain of the football, soccer and track teams. I got to the parking lot when I saw my girlfriend getting out of her car. Yeah I really do love her, but me the best at this school has to do this. Well you see she is kind of geeky, she likes to read and all that shit but I really like her like the way she is. But I still pick on her, well I do since 5__th__ grade, well I did stop because we don't talk but I do pick on her whenever I feel like it. _

_I was walking down the hall with my arm in the waist of my new 'girl'. When I saw my real girl walking to us looking down, I grabbed her book and throw it to the other end of the hall and I pushed her down and like always she falls to the floor. I could see the tears coming from her eyes. The rest of the hall was laughing…_

"_Watch were you are going, Summers" I told her and with that I pull my slut out to the cafeteria. The rest of the day passes like that, I hit her and she cries the normal. _

_After practice I knew that she will be waiting for me next to my car. I got out of the lockers and ran to her. The parking lot was empty. _

"_Hey babe, I missed you." I told her kissing her lips, I felt her not responding._

"_What's wrong?" I asked her. She looks at me with her hazel eyes._

"_I don't like the way you have to act with me. Each time it hurts more and more. You like your reputation more than me, I thought you loved me but I guess I'm wrong it's over Aaron." She says looking straight to my eyes._

"_But you cannot break up with me." I fight back, I try to hug her but she took a step back._

"_No, Aaron. You and I are nothing. You fucking hurt me every day we have to go to school. You kiss, hug, and fuck that slut you call your girlfriend to YOUR world. But I'm not like that and it's over forever." she said and with that she runs to her car. I look at her as she goes to the exit…_

"_NO PLEASE! ALO…ALONDRA I NEED YOU BABE!" I yelled to nothing. I was left alone on the parking lot._

_That night Alondra went missing and I thought it was my fault. For weeks they try to find her with no luck. One night I went for a walking down the road. I went to a building that was abandoned; I was breaking some windows when I felt a lot of heat. The next thing I know the building was burning and I was inside, I tried to run but gave up, everything went black._

_I felt my skin burning…but then I felt something cold, I was in the forest because I could smell the trees. _

_Sometime later…I was burning again…and I could not remember anything else than my name Aaron…_

I came back to the present… that's why she looked so familiar. I am a fucking mess, that's the second time I make her cry about me. That's why she hates me, she can remember everything that I…I did to her. That's why she is the ways she is…she is stronger and well a bitch, carefree and happy. Well she was that before I came to her life again. I really need to talk to her again… and do the right thing.

**Alondra POV**

After two hours of running and thinking and remembering the last hours of my human life…

_Today I have broke up with the PLAYER of my school. Yeah he was my boyfriend; he was hot, great body and money. I can still hear him calling after me, when I left the parking lot. But I had to so this, he will hit me well just because of his reputation, and I couldn't take that anymore. _

_The next thing I know I hit a tree. I couldn't breathe, but I felt something burning and me burning. _

"_She can be one of us." Someone said._

"_Yeah maybe you are right." Another voice. That's when I knew I was in hell. For three days I was burning and the weird thing is that it was not hell. I had woken up to find some people looking at me._

"_Hi, you may be wondering what are you and why do you feel that your throat is burning, well that's because you are a vampire." A woman said._

_For weeks I learn about me and the vampire's world, I could not go back to school or see my friends. I knew that the world thought that I went missing; Mark and Bera had taken my car and make it disappear. After some weeks I had discovered my power, and I felt free of everything, more strongly emotionally and I had made myself kind of a bitch. _

_One night I saw 'him' going to a building. That later stared to burn, I went to it. Just to find him fainted on the floor. So I did what I thought it was the best I grabbed him and took him to the forest. I knew he was going to die, so I bite him and left him there, alone._

The thought about that made me shiver. I did turn him into a vampire, but I would have never thought that I would have to see him again. That's why I hated him when I saw him again in Alaska, well I guess I have to go back to the house and think about some stuff.

_Alo…im really sorry about what I did to you today and all those years back, and I really want you to know that I…I still…love you. Hope you can forgive me someday. ~Aa_

Well I was not expecting that at all. But I guess I have to forgive him someday and maybe tell him about the last decades.

_I don't think I can forgive you yet but I will someday, and you really need to know about your turning, and also…I still…maybe… be in love…with you.~ Alo _

Well there's no way back right now, it's now or never. But will he be mad at me? And could I ever forgive him? Am I really in love with him?

Life is so hard right now; I just wish I knew what to do…

_Alo! u r going to be fine. You and Aaron will find love to each other.& let me tell you that your relationship is not the quite 1. Jasper and I along with Chloe and Cameron have a relationship with our eyes & we r each other opposite. Ethan, Bonnie, Emmett and Rosalie have the sex relationship. Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob r most of the time alike. The parents r in love and just with affection. But you and Aaron are the fighting relationship, u will love to fight with each other but the makeup will be the best ;)~Alice._

Yeah now you want to appear on the picture. Well I think I can believe her somehow.

_Thx & I really want to talk to u, love.~ Aa_

Well I have not talk to him yet and he wants to tell me something. Well I guess I have to run to the house now…

After some time later, because I left to a very faraway place, I made it to my home. I open the house to find no one in the living room. I walked around the house and again I don't find anyone. I went to my floor which I share with Aaron. I found his door half open and with the light on. So I walked in, he was in his sofa drawing something from the looks of it. He turns to look at me and call me over with his hand.

"Hi." He whispered. I sat on the sofa looking at him.

"Hello." Minutes pass and no one made a move.

"look." We both said after a long time.

"Mmm you go first." I said looking down to my feet.

"(Sigh)…well I remember you from my human life…and the entire thing I did." he said. It was kind of hard to remember that. "I'm really sorry Alo, I mean I didn't know anything about my human life just my first name. And when you told me that back there, I guess something click in my head and made me remember. And I really need you to know that I seriously still love you, and yeah I know I'm an asshole, idiot, fucking shit and you have the right to say that to me." he said looking at me. I thought about it and…

"Aaron there's something else you need to know before you let me say something." I said. He looked at me waiting… "The night you "died" I want you know that I was the one that turned you into a vampire." I said. I was waiting for it… I heard a deep breath and something hit the floor.

"So…you were the one who turn me into this." He growled.

"I was not going to let you die…alive and burning!" I yelled to him my eyes for the second time filling with tears. I felt two strong arms grab me and pull me to him.

"I…I'm sorry I really need to fucking stop yelling at you." He said. We spend some time like that when…

"I forgive you for giving me this wonderful life." He said.

"And I forgive you for the entire things you did to me." I said to him. I was deep lost in his eyes as I knew he was with mine. He was leaning closer to me to a point I could feel his lips so close to mine but yet not as close as I wanted when…

"We are home" someone said, shit.

**A/N Well guys you better REVIEW this time ok! And again love from us lol:)**

**Ciao,**

**Kim and Mari **


	9. Its ok

**A/N Hello people I'm back lol….well today is the day we get to "see" the baby of Seth and Azul. Well I hope you have fun and please leave a review…pretty please *eyes of the cat in the boots from Shrek***

**Disclaimer:**

**Aaron: **

"We are home" someone said, shit.

Great and we were so close, I looked at Alo. She was looking straight at me, with her eyes wide with surprise.

"I guess…mhm we have to go down." I whisper just for the two of us.

"Yeah you are right…mhm well we can…talk later?" she asked me. I could see the double meaning of it. I smile with-yes my cocky smile- she looked at me and laugh.

"Alo! Where are you?" We could hear Emmett yelling and his worry tone.

"In my room...I will be there in a second!" Alo yelled back. She sighted and started to walk to my door. But I grab her from the waist and gave her a kiss in her neck. She giggles…

"Aaron stop." She said. She looked at me as I pouted. She walked out of the door.

**Alondra POV**

I walked out of Aaron's room. He was walking behind me; well I have to think about stuff right now. *sigh* well…I guess we have a thing now…but could I trust him…again. I was close to the stairs…when Aaron passes me and stared to go down the stairs. I hear a growl and a tum…

"ALO! GET DOWN HERE BEFORE EMMETT KILLS AARON" Bonnie yelled. Ugh not again… I run down the stairs to see the front door brooked, I walked to the front yard to see Emmett running after Aaron.

"What the Fuck" I said. "EMEETT!" I yelled. Emmett looked at me and run to me. I felt two arms wrapped around me.

"Alo you are alright, what happen? Did that bastard do something to you? Are you ok? Promise you will not run like that again? Why are you not answering me?" Emmett said all in one breathe.

"You… would not stop talking, duh." I said. "Yes I'm find, no he didn't not we are ok now, yes I'm alright, I promise." I added.

He looked at me and turn me...Yeah I think this it's a little too weird.

"Tell me about it." Edward said. Emmett looked at him…

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing why..." Edward said. We started laughing because of the confused face Emmett had.

**5 minutes later**

We finally stop laugh…

"Alo can I test your new power?" Daddy asked. I turn to him and smile…

"Yeah yeah curious daddy I have." I said.

"Great can you stand over there and…who wants to help we need 4 people." Daddy said. Emmett was the first to raise his hand dummy. Next were Edward and Jasper and last Aaron.

"Ok then, Emmett you are air. Edward you are water… (ahhhh I'm going to get wet-Edward)….Jasper you are earth and Aaron you are fire." Daddy said. I waited for Emmett to stand in the other end of the drive way.

"Ok Alo when you are ready." Daddy said. I looked at Emmett, I grab the air with my hands and throw it at Emmett, and he went flying to a tree.

"Again!" he yelled. I grab the air again and it started to spin around him, I made the air grab him and throw him in the air and grab him back. All the family was laughing because of the noises he was making. He looked like a five-year-old…

"Ok Emmett its Edwards turn." Daddy said. Emmett pouted at him and walked to Rosalie as Edward make his way to were ones Emmett stood. Edward had his-famous crooked- smile on.

"Ready, twin?" I asked him.

"You bet." He answered. I could feel the water near. A few second later everyone looked to the house, they saw water flying on the top of the house. I looked back at Edward as the water stared to go around him. Then I stop the water and it felt all over Edward.

"Ugh so unfair, I have to get the water on me." Edward wining stared to run to the house and in a flash he was back clean. Jasper was all ready in the same spot.

"Ok baby hit me." he said to me. Well he did ask for it. I grab a big-like rock form- dirty and throw it to him. He felt to the floor with the dirty all over him. Then I started to move the leaves and the branches. I wrap him with the branches as the leaves felt on him. He started to move in the branches…

"Nice try Jasper, the more you try to get yourself out of it the more you are inside of it." I said. I saw the rest of the family trying not to laugh at him. I saw Aaron with a grin; I took my tongue out for him. I came back to Jasper and drop all the green stuff.

"Alice… remember me not to mess with Alo, please." Jasper asked. Chloe when to him and said…

"Don't worry darling you will be alright." And she wraps her arms around Jasper.

"Um…Chloe you are with Cameron." Jasper said. Chloe grabbed her hair and pull it…only for us to find an Alice under it.

"What the fuck." Jasper said.

"Hehe got you." Alice said. Aaron-with his arms cross in his chest- waked down to the same spot.

"Ok Alo just one more element…fire." daddy said. I looked back to Aaron…

"Ok babe hit me." he said. Great I have to be careful there's deference between fire fire and innocent fire. Which do not causes any damage. I felt the fire coming through my body. I looked to Aaron to find balls of fire near him. I took one of them and throw it to him. He felt back but got up really fast. I made a big ring of fire in the sky and then it hit the floor. I stop the ring of fire and looked up to my daddy.

"That was great honey, I bet you are tired that's all for today." Daddy says as he left with the rest of the parents. The rest of the family started to move around doing their own thing. I looked at Aaron as he walked down to me. He was looking at me all over the places.

"Yes" I asked. I looked at me as he grabbed my hand. We started to run to the waterfall I saw the last time he run. He stopped and grabbed me in a hug…

"Ha-ha what's wrong with you?" I asked him.

"You know the normal stuff…mhm Alo can I ask you something?" he asked me.

"Well you all ready did."I pointed out. He smiles… "Yes you can" I added.

"Well I was wondering if you will…Will…be…my girlfriend?" he asked me. I looked at him, does he really mean it.

_Of course he does_

But what about all the things that happen

_That's in the past…it's time to move on_

But can I move on

_Of course you can_

Great I'm talking to myself again.

_Tell me about it *sigh*_

Can you just shut up?

_Why?_

Because you are me and I'm talking to myself…

_Fine…mean_

Thank you

"Alo…Alo!" Aaron said.

"Oops… sorry what?" I asked him

"What's wrong you some out." He said.

"Oh sorry…what were we talking about?" I asked him

"I asked you if you wanted to by my girlfriend?" he asked me. I was about to answer when…

"ALO! AARON! COME TO THE HOUSE AZUL ITS HAVING HER BABY NOW!" Bonnie and Rosalie yelled.

"But I thought it was till Friday." Aaron told me.

"Let's go" I said, as we run to the house. When we got there everyone was outside. Well the parents, Seth, Edward, Ben, Angela and obviously Azul were not there. We could hear the screams coming inside the house.

"SETH! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TOUCH ME IN YOUR LIFE AGAIN!" Azul was screaming. Hehe that's funny, poor Seth he is not getting anything in a long time.

"So what's up?" Aaron asked.

"Well we were ok at first but then Azul stared to scream. So they took her to the clinic we have inside. And now she is having her baby. Angela and Ben are with her because; when they get the baby out Angela it's going to make her a vampire again. And it has to be fast because if not she can die. And yeah at first she was screaming things to Seth, and Seth was really scared with her. She even hit him with a metal baseball bat. It was a show, and they are probably going to finish in about 1 minute." Cameron informs us well that's was fun. Just about a few seconds later we hear a soft cry…a IT'S A BOY…fallow by a tum.

"I wonder…" I stared.

"It was Seth he felt down the stairs." Edward said.

"IT'S A BOY!" Seth cries. Another few minutes the door opened and he came down with a baby in his arms.

"His name is Ray Seth Clearwater." Seth said. We all smile and run to him. I was just near to see the baby… WOW

"Seth he looks like a year old baby." I said.

"Yeah it's the, werewolf/human/vampire gene he has." He said with a tear falling down his cheek.

**Next day it was wow**

We didn't go to school because well you know. Today was Friday and Azul was a vampire again. The good thing is that she looked the same before the baby. Ray was growing like Nessie us to, but it was faster. The funny thing was that last night he saw a bunny and run to him and well drank his blood. It was a funny thing because Seth was trying to take the bunny out of his hands. Azul was laughing her ass out. So now we were watching Seth and Azul taking their stuff out of there room. They were moving back to La Push, after all Jacob was telling the stuff Seth had to do. And they had already talked to the elder people…about the baby and Azul.

"I'm going to Miss You." I told Seth as he hugs me.

"Aww me too, Alo" Seth said. He let me go, and then Azul came and hug me too.

"Missing you, Alo." She said "ha-ha ditto blue" I said back. I saw Ray playing with his teddy bear, which was a little wolf and had the same color as his dad. I giggle at him and wonder if some day he was going to become a wolf too.

We watch as Seth, Azul and Ray left down the drive way. I was in tears; I'm going to miss my air-head brother. I felt to arms around my waist. I looked to see Aaron behind me as I smile at him. He smiled back at me and turns to look at the rest of the family.

**1 year and five months later**

"Come on you have school in a few minutes." Aaron said. I fallow him down to the garage. Edward, Bella and Nessie went in the other two cars. Because the four of us were seniors this was out last day in the school. The great thing is that I didn't have to see Carlos. We all miss Seth, Ray and Azul but we are better now.

It was a time record, we still had like 10 minutes till classed stared. I was next to Edward and Nessie when Carlos came again.

"Hello babe, are you going to Alex house for the party?" he asked me.

"No" I said to him, Edward had his arm in my shoulders.

"And why not?" he asked me.

"Because me and my family are going to a vacation and then we are moving out." I said without looking at him.

"Really well there's and even bigger reason to come to the party and have some fun." he said. Just then the bell rang; the rest of the family and I left Carlos with out and answer.

The day passes by, with not much of surprise. We didn't have anything to do in class. All the family was texting each other. It was can off funny, because we were sitting right next to each other.

"Hey Alo!" someone yelled. Great I can bet who is that…

"What Carlos" I hissed.

"I came to see if you wanted to come to the party with me." God those he ever get a hint, I guess not. Just then Emmett's Jeep enters the parking lot. He got out and stared to walk to me and Carlos.

"Hey, little doll." Emmett said as he hugs me.

"Mhm who...Are you?" Carlos asked. Emmett looked at me and then at him.

"I'm Alo and Edward's older brother. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Alo's boyfriend" Carlos said.

"Pshh you wish." I whispered.

"Really…well I'm sorry to tell you that she is going out with my best friend Aaron." He said. And with that he took my hand to his jeep.

"So where are we moving?" I asked him.

"Well we were thinking to move to either Forks or somewhere in North Carolina." Emmett said.

"Well that's cool." I said. We got to the house were everyone was packing and moving boxes all over the places.

"Hey babe." Aaron said when he saw me.

"Hello" I said, back. We had a lot of time to talk about us and now we were together. The funny thing is that we fight all the time and all that Jazz. Well Alice was right about that.

"We have to pack our stuff." He said.

"Ugh, not again." I said.

**A/N Hello people, well here you have another chapter, but don't worry we still have a lot to write about. This is not the end, I repeat not the end. So please review and review….**

**Ciao,**

**Kim and Mari**


	10. Where Now?

**A/N Hi people I know I have not updated in like a millennium lol. But you also didn't review the last chapter and we all know what's going to happen if you don't review. But this time I'm not going to update till a month or 2 passes by. So on with the story hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: **

**It was a 'normal' day at the mansion. It was really quit more than normal. Aaron was walking down the stairs looking for the family…**

**Aaron: Were is everyone? **

***Silence* **

**Aaron: Hello!**

**~Creepy whisper: you will have known better…**

**Aaron: What the Fuck!**

**~Creepy whisper: Aaron are you scared?**

**Aaron: ok guys stop it NOW!**

**~Creepy whisper: don't worry you will be with them soon!**

**Aaron: Ahhhhh! MOMMYY DADDY! ALO!**

**Bonnie: and he runs out of the house.**

**Alo: well that was fun**

**We don't own anything, you now the rest.**

**Alondra POV:**

We are still moving boxes and getting our clothes out of the house. I'm going to miss this house, and all the crazy things ha-ha. I was putting some of my books in one of the boxes when…

"Alo!" Aaron yelled.

"Yeah!" I yelled back and in a flash he was in front of me.

"Maybe we can continue what happen in the morning." He says cockily, I giggle at him and get closer. His lips were inches away from mine, I could feel his breath in me we were about to touch our lips when…

"Aaron need you t- oh sorry guys I will come…um later" Jacob said about to leave.

"Um so… what did you need?" Aaron asked leaving my side.

"Um…just move some boxes to the car." Jacob says leaving with Aaron. Okkkkk… I continue to move my stuff in slow motion ha-ha funny.

"Alo! Come down here, dad is going to say where we are moving!" Rosalie yelled. Why do they have to yell in this house, I can hear perfectly. I put my TV down and walk to the dining room. Everyone was there so I just sat in the middle of Bonnie and Aaron.

"Ok so we were talking about were to move next and…" Daddy started. "We decided to go to Asheville, North Carolina. And with the help of Chloe it's going to be a cold weather for as long as we stay there. **(A/N Hey, yeah I know is more like a city, but we are going to say is a little town with: a Wal-Mart, a mall, some stores, schools, houses and with some cities close by, lol-Kim :D)" **Uncle Willy finished.

"But I thought we were going back to Forks." Bella pouted. God I hate that town, in a way. And she wants to go back to it man she's crazy.

"We can't, we have to wait like 80-100 years so we can go back and no one will remember us." I said. "Besides if we go we will have to make up other names and that will be too confusing to remember." I continue as everyone moves their heads in sign of knowing. "And I don't want to memorize like eighteen names." I finished.

"Yah Bella, she's right that will be a disaster." Rosalie says.

"Fine." She pouted, and with that I left to put the last box in the car.

**10 minutes later**

Ok let's see if I have everything in my purple/black purse…

IPod touch?

Check

Cell phone?

Check

Magazine?

Check

Make up bag? Mini-laptop?

Check and check.

Yup I'm ready…I wonder.

"Mom! Have you sent the papers with our names to the new school?" I asked walking down the stairs.

"Mmm no why?" she asked back

"Don't send them yet ok." I said as I went up to her.

"Why?"

"No reason."

"o.k." I walk out of the door, to my car everyone had his/her own car to move. Mom was taking dad's Mercedes and dad was taking the moving truck (it was big if you wanted to move all the things of each one). I got on my car and waited for the rest of them. I connected my IPod and made a 500 song playlist. It's a long drive you need music. I looked up to my window to see Aaron getting in his car, which was parked next to mine. Nessie was going with Edward and Bella was taking Jacob. Yeah you better not put Edward and Jacob in the same car or else, and same goes with Nessie and Jacob hehe. At that moment Edward looked at my car and at me.

_Opps sorry:D_

He chuckled and went back to his car. I was waiting for the rest of the family. Maybe when we get there I can convince the rest of the family to make different families with all of us mixed. I think it will be some fun he-he, but who knows if they are going to like the idea…yep they are going to like it with that look Alice has in her face.

"Ok kids let's go!" Daddy yelled. I look at him and smile, everyone was starting their engines. Dad, mom, Aunt J and Uncle Willy were leaving the drive-way. I look at Aaron, which had a smirk in his face...he wants to play huh? Well I'll show him some fun. I waited like 10 more minutes to make sure that the parents were a good distance away from us.

"Time!" Alice yelled, I press the accelerator and I was out. I was the first to leave the drive way, as I enter the road I could see the rest of them in the back. I saw Aaron going around some of the family. He was in front of Edward that one was in the back of me. Ha-ha he thinks that he can beat me well I don't think so. I went faster this time; I could hear the rest of the family going fast as me. Well almost as fast as me, my cell phone started to ring.

"_Yellow." _I answered

"_You should stop that" Jasper said, pff meanie_

"_Nah I'm ok thanks, so what's up?" _I ask curiously

"_Ooo, well there's a cop that is going to stop you. So better use the charm, darling." _He uses his southern cowboy accent, he-he that's cute.

"_Ugh fine…thanks guys, but if someone laughs he/she is so dead." _Pff, great stupid cops that think they can do whatever they like.

I shut my phone and waited for the cop to start his fun. I knew that the rest of the family started to go slower because of Edward. But I was still going fast, that's when I hear him and well saw him coming from the back. I park to the side of the road and wait for him to stop in front of me. Yeah I know this stuff because well I have been stopped before, he-he good times. I saw him coming closer to me; he was about in his mid-twenties and the same height of Jasper and Cameron. I roll my window down…

"Hello officer." I said.

"Hello, I hope you know why I stop you." He said as he looked at my boobs. Pff talk about face to face talk. Of course I know why you stop me, but I'm not going to tell you.

"no'p'" I said popping the P. he looked at me and froze, mmm I wonder why. Note sarcasm in my thought…

"Well you were speeding, the signs says that you are suppose to go 60-80 and you were going almost at 200. Can you explain why?" he asked. I saw the family speeding behind his back.

"GOOD LUCK SIS!" Rosalie yelled only for vampires to hear.

"You are so dead Rosalie." I hissed under my breath as they passed by.

"Miss can you tell me?" the officer asked again

"Well you see I like to speed in the roads, because I love it 'fast'." He looked surprise and then he looked at my body. I guess he got the doubled meaning of fast.

"W-eel I…you do know I have to give you a ticket." He said as he writes something in his pad.

"No please, if my dad know he is going to kill me." I said looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"How old are you?" he asked

"18, why?" I answered looking at him from under my eyelashes.

"Good then I don't need to go to court for what I was or am going to do" I hear him mumble to himself. Pff pervert, yeah fuck an innocent 18-years-old girl in the middle of nowhere. Ha-ha innocent that's a good one. If you only knew I can kill you in a second.

"Did you say something?" I asked. He looked up to me and said…

"No…I was just thinking." I looked at my phone for the new message I had.

_He is going to try & rape u :O~Ali _Alice said, the other three messages where from Emmett laughing at me, Cameron worry, and Aaron asking if I was ok.

_Ha-ha dnt worry I can deal with him :D~Alo_

_ALO! If u dnt answer in 1 min I'm going back for u!~Aa_

Pushy much. I look up to see the cop, but he was turning off his car, and here comes the show…

"Ma'm can you please step out of the car." He asked, well more like ordered me. I got out of the car and saw him looking at me as if I was something to eat.

"Can you turn around?" He said and I did. Great here he comes. I could feel him press himself to my back and whisper in my ear…

"I'm not going to give you the ticket but you have to do me really nice to me. You know what I mean don't cha. Now you are going to stay quit…well no you're going to scream so fucking hard you will lose your voice for a day or two. Then I'm going to fuck you and you are going to scream each time. Got it?" he asked. God I hate it when I have to act as the innocent girl they think I am. I turned around and saw him clearer. My gold eyes meet…RED EYES! WHAT THE FUCK. He cannot be a vampire can he?

"Yeah I know what you are…a vampire and yes I am one too. I see your eyes are golden…animal killer. Ha-ha those vampires don't have the strength a real human eater has in them. So be careful with what you do because I can easily get you kill." Oh oh I'm really scared now, what can I do. I looked straight to his eyes…

"You are not going to do anything to me." I said. Maybe I can confuse him for some time.

"Ha-ha your power can not work with me I'm a powerful metal shield and it's not going to work that easy. Now where were I." great fuck, please that Alice saw this please. He started to kiss my neck, yuck. I was trying to fight back but he grabbed my hands together with one hand as the other went somewhere around my body. He started to take my shirt off, yes I'm about to die! I could not move I was staring to sob, seen as I can't cry at all. Please someone even a stupid human…well maybe not, this guy will kill the human first. Oh no my jeans, well at least he dint rip them. He was about to take my underwear off when a car came full speed down the road and stop in front of us. And a very angry Vampire got out of it, angry was not the right word, furious was the right word. You could see his fire aura going around him **(A/N yeah I know in the middle of everything but haha Aura! you remember the girl from Hot & Cold lol :D~ Kim) **

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS AWAY FROM HER!" Aaron yelled, the vampire looked at him and smirked.

"Why don't you join me with this?" Aaron's aura got bigger, for me it was easy to see it since I have the same powers.

"LOOK DUDE...GET YOUR PALMS OUT OF HER, BEFORE I PERSONALLY RIP YOU APART." Aaron hissed to the vampire. I saw the lights of Ethan's hummer, Emmett's jeep, Cameron's camaro, Jasper's motorcycle, Edward's Volvo and I can smell Jacob so he must be with the guys. I guess the girls left to the house. As soon as they stop they were next to Aaron. And they all got a murderous look in their face especially Emmett.

"You don't have an opportunity with us." Emmett hissed.

"I guess I didn't tell you my power. I can copy powers, so now I have all your powers you cannot win." Cocky little bastard. Emmett and Ethan laugh at him and the fight begun. In a sec I was dressed again, and was looking at them fight. Emmett and Ethan got behind him and punch him and Cameron and Jasper corner him. Edward punch his stomach, but then the vampire, use telekinesis on him and air to make him fall 100 miles away. The guys were using all they got, but I looked at Jacob that to my surprise was handing me another pair of his shorts. I guess he is waiting for a sign to explode to a gigantic werewolf. Aaron was using water to calm down the guy's fire. But he was also using air to punch him harder. The guys were winning, but then something which I don't know what make them fall to the ground. The vampire was in the middle with a smirk…

"Told you, you cannot win. And what about you I guess you're scared to fight Me." he asked Jacob which he smirk at him…

"I'm not scared of you; with me they can win I was just waiting for the right moment." Jacob said. I saw the rest of the guys get up and make a circle with the vampire in the middle. They ran and grab the vampire which was moving a lot.

"NOW JACOB!" Edward, Emmett and Aaron yelled. Jacob smirks at the vampire and then turns into the werewolf he is.

"AAHH! WHAT THE FUCK THEY DON'T CHANGE TILL FULL MOON!" the vampire continues to yell as Jacob pinned at him. He cut his head off and the rest ripped him off. Aaron stared the fire and the vampire was gone. Emmett came running to me…

"LIL SIS ARE YOU ALRIGHT DO I HAVE TO BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE AND KICK HIS ASS AGAIN!" Emmett yelled as he got me in one of his famous teddy bear hugs. I started to sob again…

"Don't worry his gone, I'm not going to live you alone again, lil sis, I fucking promise." He was about to cry too, which is hard because he is a huge guy.

"I...m ok.., Emmy." I 'cry'. I know is very hard for him, because Rose was raped. And he saw me as his human life lil sis. He once told me I looked just like her and that she was the same age as me, when he was turned.

"Ok, we are going to move now; you guys go I'm driving Alo in my jeep." Emmett told the rest of the guys, they each hug me before leaving. Aaron gave me a kiss on my forehead and got on his car. Emmett gave Jacob my car, at this point I didn't care about the smell after. Emmett carries me in his arms and put me in the passengers sit. He got on his seat and started his jeep again. We spend the rest of the hours in silence. My mind was cleared during the ride. Emmett will txt the rest of the family which I'm sure off. There were only 2 more hours left to go. The girls must have already got there and the others close to them. I and Emmett will be the last to get there and then the questions will begin.

"Alo don't worry, no one is going to question you, if they do I will stop them and take you to your room." Emmett told me. I looked at him and smile a little smile that is. He looked broken like if someone had killed his puppy. I know I almost got well…rape…by that vampire. But I also know that he really wished he was there when Rosalie was attacked. That maybe if he had been in the same town, either they will have married her to him and live a human life; he would have saved her from the beat she got from his last fiancé. I guess he now wishes he should have stayed with me when the 'cop' got me. Sigh…maybe I need to talk to him and all that jazz. I looked out of the window to see the sun almost coming up, morning.

Finally after one hour and thirty minutes, we got to our new house. Everyone had already gotten there and put everything away and all that. I guess even my stuff, they already knew what I like and where I like it to be. Emmett stop the jeep next to Rosalie's convertible and ran to my side to open the door.

"Do you want to walk or do I carry you?" he asked me. I looked at him and…

"walk." Was all I said, he held up his hand and help me down. We started to walk to the door with his arm around my waist. He opened the door and as soon as we enter…Alice, Chloe, Bella and Nessie came running to me with their husbands (Boyfriend- Jacob) behind them.

"Alo! Are you ok?"

"Did he rape you?"

"Did the boys got there fast?"

"They don't want to say anything, because they say is your say."

"Aaron almost punched Carlisle and William, Why?

"I'm sorry I dint see that coming."

"Answer us?"

"What's wrong?"

"Did they kill him?"

"Was he a vampire or human?"

They were shouting all those questions and I didn't know what to do. I could feel the venom forming in my eyes again. The guys must have gotten the idea and started to grab their mates.

"Edward! Let me go!"

"Jacob! Stop it"

"Cameron! Put me down NOW!"

"Jasper! LET ME GO!"

"ALO! NEEDS ME" they yelled together. The boys looked at them and then yell too…

"NO SHE DOES NOT! SHE WILL TELL YOU LATER WHEN SHE FEELS LIKE IT OK!" the girls looked at them, but continue their tantrums. I felt Emmet's arms grabbing me and taking me up the stairs. I saw behind his shoulder, Rosalie, Bonnie and Ethan were standing looking at me with 'sorry about them' look and a 'will talk later'. Ethan can be serious when the time is right.**(A/N The house is about four floors because the family is big. So the house is more like a big mansion, with all the needed things in it. Aarons' room and Alo' room are in the top floor, because well you know the closet deals and that jazz, so that's all, I will continue with the next story-Kim)** Emmett open a door, I guess this is my room I didn't have time to check because he put me down on the bed and kiss my forehead. I roll over to the other side which had a window to the forest. I hear someone yell "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET IT SHE IS NOT FOR QUESTIONNIG, YOU GIRLS MUST KNOW THAT" a paused. "Thanks, for the rest that didn't question her." Someone argue back and then another voice which I think it was Emmett yelling "THAT'S IT ALL OF YOU OUT! GO DO SOMETHING ELSE." A lot of footsteps and silence, then I hear someone walking up the stairs, minutes later someone open the door and got on the bed. He grabbed my waist and turns me to him. I smell his scent…

Aaron

That's was the last though I had after…

Everything went black…

**A/N Hello people hope you like it. Please LEAVE a REVIEW for MORE CHAPTERS. Or YOU can live WITHOUT this STORY for about 2 MONTHS. Look below this A/N and see a preview. **

**Ciao,**

**Kim and Mari**

**Preview**

Alo POV

I saw a group of 7 vampires that were getting out of three different cars. I walked to my sister Alice and my twin Edward.

"Hey Ali, do you know who are those guys?" I asked her. She looked at the group and then at me…

"Someone whispered they were the Salvatore." She said. I look at them again and saw one of them looking at us too.


	11. School!

**A/N Well guys I'm back! Because I'm really scared, some people not saying names *cough*Twilightaholic7*cough* wants to personally kill me. Which I think I really mean, don't you? Anyway, sorry for leaving the preview like that lol. On the other hand I'm at school and seen I'm going too graduated early I'm doing extra work. But don't worry we still have about less than 2 years for that:D So please leave some reviews and I will not punish you. Also can you believe my laptop DIED! AGAIN! Well yeah she did. And thanks to my dad he went to get me a new one. So now im using my new laptop! YES!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Aaron: Hey Emmett, Ethan I saw a flying pig!**

**Emmett and Ethan: NO WAY JOSE!**

**Aaron: Yeah it was purple with red dots.**

**Ethan: OMG!**

**Emmett: That's so cool.**

**Random people enter the room.**

**Ethan: I'm so Hot!**

**Random People: na neomu yepeoyo**

**Emmett: I'm so Fine!**

**Random People: na neomu maeryeokeesseo**

**Aaron: I'm so Cool!**

**Random People:** **na neomu motjyeo**

**Aaron, Ethan and Emmett: I'm so so HOT HOT!**

**Rosalie, Bonnie and Alondra pass by the room and stop dead on their tracks.**

**Rosalie, Bonnie and Alondra: No you are NOT!**

**Emmett, Ethan and Aaron: But you are with us!**

**Then they hit them in the head…**

**We don't own anything….you know the rest…**

**Also the song is 'So Hot by Wonder Girls' just if you are wondering:D **

**Alondra POV**

I start to hear someone talking. I felt like if someone had thrown me really hard to the floor. I started to move my hands; I could feel more people looking at me.

"Carlisle is she ok?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, she must have come to her senses again." Daddy told him.

I open my eyes to see the roof; I sat straight with a little help from Rosalie.

"Oh my god! Alo you scared the shit out of me!" Aaron and Emmett yelled at the same time. Pff…great I have an over protective brother and an over protective boy….friend.

"Calm down I'm ok…I don't know what happen…so what happen?" I asked daddy, not sure about the black I saw.

"You fainted about some seconds Aaron sat next to you." Daddy stared "even if I said so myself it was can of funny see him almost having a heart-attack." He finished.

"Some people cannot keep those things to them self's" Aaron whispered under his breath.

"I can hear you, Aaron." Daddy told him looking at him.

"That's the point!" Aaron hissed back. The rest of the family was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Don't mess with your girlfriend's father, Aaron" Bonnie teased.

"Pff he can't do anything." Aaron scolds at her.

"That's what you think. I can make her not see you if I wish." Daddy said back.

"Ugh find I'm sorry, there are you happy?" Aaron asked.

"Yes I'm very happy." Daddy told him.

By the time they were finished with that I was all ready in the kitchen ready to talk to mom. But I could hear them front up stairs in my room.

"Hey were did Alo go to?" they all asked. Well not mom she was in the kitchen doing some food for Jacob.

"Hey mom, did you send the papers to the school yet?" I asked her.

"Nop why?" she asked back.

"Can I do something please its nothing bad, I promise." I assure her.

"Ok hunny, they are in your dad's office." She told me going back to her cooking.

"Thanks mommy." Even if I was in my daddy's office I knew she was smiling.

I walking to the desk and saw the papers on top of everything. Well I better get to work, let's see…she goes here with her and he goes here with him. Ok know to write this on the computer and print it.

Ok I'm ready now I need to take this to the school. It's said here that the school office is open today till 3p.m.

The clock said 2 I have an hour. I wonder were Aunt Jenna and mom are. Oh I know in there garden, let's see. Yep they are here…

"Mom… Aunt Jenna, you have to take these papers today to the school." I told them giving to each their own family.

"Ok hun, we will be right back." Aunt Jenna said as they went to the garage. I think they are taking two different cars. Well I need to talk with all the family; I walk to the stairs when I saw Uncle Willy and my daddy walking down the stairs.

"Uncle Willy, where are you and daddy going?" I asked him.

"Alo don't call me that…and we are going to the hospital to turn this papers in." he said grabbing his coat.

"Here read this on your way there and take different cars." I told them as I gave them there papers. They both looked at me as if I was crazy and left.

"Everyone to the game room; NOW!" I yelled. "Yes that include you Emmett, Rosalie, Bonnie and Ethan." I said. I saw the each coming in two by two. Well except Aaron which came with Jasper and Cameron.

"Ok now we all know that on Monday we are going to school, right?" I said.

"Yes" they said in union.

"Ok so I though why not make it more fun." I stared. "We can pretend to not know anyone of the other family. But with a twist **(A/N hehe the Salvatore Twist!) **we are going to be mixed up. So some may stay with the same family others may not." I finished.

"Wait, who is going to be with whom?" Nessie asked.

"Well it's going to weird, but you have to get it right." So let's see… The Salvatore's are going to be… William and Jenna obviously…the kids/ teens are going to be. Cameron and Jasper are Salvatore twins; the only natural kids. Bella and Nessie are going to be twins too and their last names are Swan/ Salvatore. Aaron it's also a Salvatore. Almost forgot Bonnie and Rosalie are going to be twins but the nieces of William. You all got that right?" I asked them.

"Yes." They said.

"Ok the Cullen's… the same parents. Chloe and Alice are twins and adopted. Jacob Black/ Cullen it's going to be adopted too. Edward and I are going to be also twins and the real kids of Esme and Carlisle. Ethan and Emmett are going to be also twins too. And that's about it." I finished.

"Wait so we are not going to be with our husbands and wives?" Bonnie asked.

"That's right you are just some new kids as us, we don't know each other." I explain to her.

"Well that's confusing." Emmett said.

"Not really just the 'twins' stay close by the look alike with you and you will be all right." I said smiling at him. "Anyway Edward lets go and see what car are we going to take." I told him, as we walked to the garage.

"Alo I want to take my car." Edward told me.

"Always" the rest said.

"But I want to take my car." I pout. He looked at me for a second then…

"No, we are taking my car and that's it." He told me.

"Fine! But next time it's my car" I told him and walked out to go an hunt. I run to the forest when I smelled a deer close by. I run up to him and broke his neck as I sunk my teeth in him. The blood was running down my trough, I made a hole and dump the body in.

After some more deer and a wolf I was super full. I stared to walk home and feel the wind. Out of nowhere I felt someone close but then I felt two strong arms on my waist.

"Hello babe." Aaron whispered.

"ha-ha what are you doing?" I asked him

"I don't want anyone to hear us." He said looking around the place.

"And that may be because…?" I stared

"Because then they will get their noses up on our business." He whispered back. I turn around so now I was facing him. I look at him straight to his eyes.

"You impossible, anyway so what I'm your girlfriend now?" I asked him. His eyes were full of light, like a little kid in Christmas.

"Of course you are babe…well unless you don't want Me." he said looking down to the ground. I use my hand to grab his chin and make him look at me…

"Don't be silly; what happen in the past is over. We left that life years ago, this is OUR new beginning." I whispered, I tip toe up to him and got closer to his mouth. **(A/N PEOPLE IF YOU READ THIS WELL YOU ARE DUMB! JOKING JOKING DON'T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A TWIST…ANYWAY IF YOU FIND SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE WRITING AND ALL THAT…WELL IT WAS MARIBEL'S FAULT…SHE WAS LAZY TODAY AND DIDN'T WANT TO CHECK IT BEFORE POSTING….WITH THAT SAID…KEEP READING:D- KIM)**

"ALO! It's almost time to go to school put some fresh clothes too." Alice yelled. I sigh and pull myself off Aaron's arms. We walked in silence, not know what to say. When we got home I run to the bathroom to take a shower and change to a pair of dark skinny jeans, a purple blouse with lower v-cut and some purple heels.

I stared to walk down with my bag on my arm. I had a notebook, pens, my make-up bag, a magazine, my IPod and my cell-phone on my jean's back pocket.

"Eddie hurry up and stop sucking faces with Bellie!" I yelled. I could hear them both sigh and hiss at the same time.

"Don't act as if you are not doing that!" I yelled at their hiss.

"Oh shut up Alo! And get in the car." Eddie told me as he kisses get again Bella.

"Remember the Cullen's must get there first. Salvatore wait about 5-15 minutes to get there." I said.

"Alo, why just don't you said the names?" Cameron asked.

"Because we are a lot and it will take a lot of time." I said making a 'duh' face to him. Which make the rest of the family laugh.

I walked down to Edward' black Volvo. Don't ask what happen with his other Volvo. Let's just said that in math Ethan + Emmett + Edward's Silver Volvo= a horrible time. I open the door and waited for everyone to get on their cars. Chloe and Alice were going to take Alice Porsche, Emmett and Ethan was going to take Ethan's Hummer; Jacob was taking his Black Herby. Finally they got out of the house and in their cars. I got on the Volvo as Edward stared the car. Soon after, we were driving down the road to the school.

After about 5 minutes, we got to the student parking lot. Which mom pay for, seen we had to have a private parking spot. Good thing they were in the same row side by side. The rest of the family was going to be by the row next to ours.

We we got in our parking lot each student turn to look at the new students. Jacob was the last to enter and every girl had her eye on him, because it was the only one they have seen. Chloe and Alice jumped out of the car, then Ethan and Emmett. Finally Edward got out and came to my door to open it. I smile at him….

_Nice little brother_

He laughs and helps me out. I get out to see everyone either gasping, frozen, smelling 'seductive'. I could hear all the whispers now…

_How are they?_

_Wow, the guys are hot_

_I will do anything to be with the two little pixies girls._

_I like the hot guy with the motorcycle._

_I wonder if the two over by the black Volvo are going out?_

_Those are the Cullen's, they are totally hot_

And the rest was almost the same. Edward (having his arm on my shoulder, he was going all protective brother hehe) and I walked down to the rest of the family. 

"Wow everyone it's looking…again" Ethan said.

"Well duh we are the new kids." I said. I looked around to see everyone trying to hear us.

"Hey let's go and get our schedules." Chloe said. We all stared to walk to the doors. It was funny how everyone was moving so we could walk by. We all enter the school, and walked to the front office thanks to Alice of course. When we got there we found a woman reading something. She had blonde hair and a green blouse on. That's weird every time we move there's a woman in the front desk. Edward looked at me and moving his head up and down, guesses I was right.

"Hello" Alice said. Everyone that was in the office (adults) was looking at us. The students had left the office with a face that makes them almost faint.

"Oh sorry…yes." The woman said.

"Hi we are the Cullen's." Chloe said.

"O yes, the little pixie twins, yes I got your schedules" she said giving them their schedules.

"Ok the...Big guys twins." She mumbled. That's cute she has every nickname for each twin.

"The …other hot guy… and the beautiful twins." She passes us each our schedules. I looked at everyone's to see that I had the same classes as Edward, Chloe and Alice. Ethan, Emmett and Jacob were going to be seniors. Well I have theater and Spanish-four with Emmett, Ethan and Jacob. And I had lunch with everyone which it's cool. We all walked back to the parking lot and waited. I saw a group of 7 vampires that were getting out of three different cars. I walked to my sister Alice and my twin Edward.

"Hey Ali, do you know who are those guys?" I asked her. She looked at the group and then at me…

"Someone whispered they were the Salvatore." She said. I look at them again and saw one of them looking at us too.

"Well this should be fun." I said looking at the guy.

"Yeah does guy twins are so hot." Alice and Chloe said. Well duh they like your husband's ha-ha.

"Well if you say so." I told them and walk to Ethan.

"Dude the blondes are fucking hot" he told Emmett. Nice acting as if you don't know them cool cool. Then the bell rang but this four were still standing there with Jacob, I may add.

"Hello people we have to go to class so move it!" I told them. As we walk I could feel a strong feeling in my back. I looked back to see the same guy looking at me. Well that is weird….

**A/N Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. Please review the story and tell us what you think about it so far...kisses**

**A/n: Marii here! Hehe sorry guys for not checking this chapter I'm lazy this day haha but hey at least you get to read the story sooner rather than later-and by later I mean a week later- haha well once again sory!**

**Ciao,**

**Kim & Mari **


	12. No Freaking Way!

**A/N Hello people! Here's another chapter yeai! Okeee back to this….I can't believe you guys…I mean I know that it took me a long time to update, I was busy super mega duper busy, but you didn't leave any reviews was up with that! You know WHAT! I feel the love….*sniff sniff*…..**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kim and Mari were in Mari's room. Each of them were in their own laptop. When someone jump in the room trhought the window…**

**Kim and Mari: Ahhh!**

**Aaron: God you guys are so dramatic!**

**Kim: Shut up! Anyway what are you guys doing here?**

**Cameron: Well you see Alo was getting mad at you guys. And so we came over here before she gets out of Ethan's and emmett's arms and runs over here.**

**Aaron: Yeah you don't want a mad Alo in here.**

**Mari: Umm Kim, guys we were working on that when you enter the room.**

**Kim: Tell Alo she cannot do anything! One because I'm more powerful! And Two because if I want to I can do bad things to her and you Aaron! So leave Now!**

**Aaron and Cameron: Yes Ma'am!**

**Mari: that was mean of you!**

**Kim: No not really! Mwhahaha!**

**We don't own anything and the rest you know it**

**Alondra Pov**

Edward and I started to walk to our class, for some weird reason we had all our classes together. Oh and don't forget the two darn pixies. Anyway back to the point…everyone is whispering like crazy it's getting on my nerves and guess what?…they think me and Edward are together. Can you believe that?…I mean come on…him? They think that because my over-protective-gentleman-twin brother had his arm around my waist. Pff I miss Aaron…now that I think about it we have NEVER KISS! Le Gasp!

"Alo why are you 'Le Gasping' about?" Edward asked me. We were now sitting in our desks which were next to each other.

"Nothing….why?" I asked him

"*Sigh*…never mind" he said then looked up "ugh could they keep their 'minds' out of us?" he asked.

"Nop they cannot." I giggled at him "what are they thinking?"

"You don't want to know…" he said not looking at me.

"Oh no, know you have to tell me." I told him as I got closer.

"Fine…they are thinking…that ….how would it be if….wehadsex." he said the last part faster. If I was not a vampire I would have never understood that…but I did.

"Shut up!" I whisper-yelled. "No freaking way."

"Yes…and other stuff about them with one of us." He said glaring at the ceiling.

"Yuck…no offense but I will never 'do' you." I whisper. "I mean…you are my fucking brother and twin…well more opposite twin. But still my twin which means we are brother and sister, to the human world."

"Yeah well tell that to them." He said looking at me, which I still had the 'yuck' face on. Gross, asco in Spanish, pff I want my Aaron now.

"Anyway why will they freaking think that, I don't know what things the parents tell their children this days." I told him.

"Tell me about it…Yuck." He said.

"What?" I asked him all curious.

"Believe me you will not want to know this time." He said just when the bell rang, weird the period went fast. He got up and waited for me, then again he is a 'perfect gentleman. Well that's not what Bella told me he is in bed. As the pixies dance out of the class; which also made every guy stop and look at them; Edward was looking at me with a question mark on top of his head.

_What? It just happen that Bella told me you were a wild horse in bed._

If he was human he may have had a heart attack.

"That's none of your business!" he whisper-yelled.

"Not my fault you are a wild horse on bed." I told him in a normal voice. Which made each human look at us; really they are pretending to talk, fucking stupid humans.

"Well that's normal." I told my twin as we walked out the door together. Everyone stop and turned to look at us, Edward being all protective put his arm on my waist. Poor him, he has to hear ever every single word they think.

As we walked to our next class, we pass Nessie and Bella. Bella looked at me and then at Edward and glare at me, because of that glare everyone stared to talk and whisper more about us.

"_Do you think they are together?"_

"_Well I have not seen them kiss yet."_

"_The new girl Bella glared at the other girl Alondra"_

"_I know do you think they know each other?"_

"_Nah they are new."_

Stupid humans and there stupid whispers.

"I wonder when they would shut up." I whispered to Edward.

"Don't worry, soon." He said more in a normal voice.

"You do that just because right?" I asked him.

"Yep they get them more to talk about, right darling." Stupid smirking twin of mine

"You are getting hell after school." I told him, which in response I got yes and yeas from the whole family. And don't forget the wife which yelled to us 'you're fucking right in that' and whisper the last part 'Alo'.

"He-he I know who is not going to get it for the whole month." I teased Edward which had a pout.

We kept walking down the hall to our next class which was Spanish, again. We walk inside and give the teacher our sheets. We went to sit in the back of the class; the room was getting full by the second.

"Buenos días, hoy tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes" She said. **(Good morning, today we have two new students) **"Podrían pasar al frente y presentarse, por favor." **(Could you pass at front and present yourself, please)**So we got up and walked to the front of the class.

_I think we have to do it in Spanish. _

Edward looked down at me with a 'duh' look.

_You don't have to be so mean_

We stop and looked at them, they were all waiting.

_Say something!_

"Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen y tengo 17 años. Mis padres son Esme y Carlisle Cullen y me gusta tocar el piano y manejar rápido."**(Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and I'm 17 years old. My parents are Esme and Carlisle Cullen and I like to play piano and I like to speed drive)** Edward said, and let me tell you that all the girls sighed when he said 'I play piano'.

"Hola, me llamo Alondra Cullen o Alo para corto. También tengo 17 años al igual que Edward mis padres son Esme y Carlisle Cullen. Me gusta escribir, bailar, cantar, actuar y por supuesto que me gusta la velocidad. Casi se me olvidaba por si no se avían dado cuenta Edward y yo somos gemelos." **(Hi, my name is Alondra Cullen or Alo for short. I'm also 17 years old and as Edward, my parents are Esme and Carlisle Cullen. I like to write, dance, sing, act and of course I like to speed drive. I almost forgot, if you had not noticed we are twins) **I finish saying.

"They were not expecting the 'we are twins' part." Edward whispered too low for humans.

"eso fue maravilloso, ya sabían español?" **(That was awesome, did you all ready knew Spanish?) **The teacher asked us.

"Si" I responded as we went to sit in our sits. That was most of the class period; she would ask us about our last lessons of Spanish and how much we knew. The rest of the class was still talking about the 'we are twins' part and Edward told me that they all texted their friends to tell them the new gossip. Finally after a stupid interview the bell rang and the teacher let us go.

"Well that was not normal" Edward said all amused.

"Shut up, she was asking all the stuff to me, for some weird reason." I told him as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Well maybe because she saw that you love to talk!" he told me.

"I don't, is not my fault I have a personality that you need 'wild horse'." I teased him back. When we got there all the Cullen's were in the front doors and the Salvatore were walking through the doors as they each laughed and looked nasty at us.

"Ugh can you believe the 'Slavatore's'." Emmett said. We all look at him and agreed.

"Yeah did you saw that bitchrose?" Alice said.

"And that ponybonnie" Chloe continued what her twin started.

"Ha-ha don't forget the twins; princess perfect and the Loch Ness monster." Ethan said laughing his ass off.

"We cannot forget Mr. Silence and Mr. Weirdo" Jacob said. Ok that one was good ha-ha. I looked down the hall to see the other guy of the Slavatore family walking through the doors. Wow he looks super hot, and sexy or more sexy than hot. He passed next to me and looked down, he then smirked and wink at me.

"Hey hey! Don't forget Mr. I want to have sex with Alo" Edward said. They all laughed as I looked at him with a 'WTF" look.

"I ...ha-ha looked…in his mind…and that…was in there." Edward said between laughs.

"OMK&E!" I said well yelled. Inside the cafeteria we all could hear them…

"_Lame!" Ponybonnie and bitchrose said._

"_I do talk" Jasper_

"_I'm not weird?" Cameron_

"_No comment" Princess Perfect and Lochness monster said._

"_Really you thought that about her?" Mr. weirdo asked Mr. Sex_

"_Umm…I…None of your business" Mr. Sex_

We continued to laugh and when we finally calm down we started to enter the cafeteria. As we walk, out of nowhere Poker Face stared to play…weird. We kept walking to the line of the food; after getting food that only Jacob was going to eat we sat at the other end of the cafeteria, far from the Slavatore.

"So what do we do tomorrow?" Alice said.

"Yeah I don't like to be the new kids as the other family." Chloe said. We all started to think super hard, well almost everyone taking Edward out of the we. Anyway something that will make the people here see that we are different than the Slavatore.

Think…

Think…

Think…

Think….Wait

"I know what we are going to do tomorrow" I told them smiling like crazy.

**Some hours later…**

Ok so now the 'Cullen's' were in my room seen as it was at the very top of the house and its soundproof, yes I'm the favorite.

"So what are we going to do for tomorrow, because I want to go back to Bella" Edward said for the 10th time.

"Ditto" and everyone agreed with it also.

"Anyway, tomorrow we are going to be super loud. And when I said loud, yes Ethan and Emmett I mean everything is loud." I told them, each of them had a stupid smile in their cute faces and yes even proud Edward.

"But we also have a twist…we are all going to talk/act for girls 'sluts' and for man 'players'" I told them.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN, I CAN SEE IT!" Alice yelled as she jumped up and down.

"Yes yes indeed!" I told them.

**Aaron POV**

"Ok people I know that THEY are planning something big." I told the rest of the family which were sitting in the game room.

"Yea so?" Bonnie asked.

"Well we need to do something else." I told her.

"Like what?" Nessie asked.

"Well think about something and then we say it loud." Cameron said. So that's what we did and you know the drill.

"I know…why don't we talk and act like rich kids the kids that always get what they want." Jasper said.

"That's not a bad idea, I mean we already have the money, we just need the act." Bella said.

"And the clothes, but that's not a difficult thing." Rosalie said. So we all went to our rooms to get something to wear for tomorrow. I looked inside my closet and founded the most expensive clothes I owned thanks to Alice and Chloe.

I looked out of my room to see everyone leave Alo's room.

**Alondra POV**

We all got up from where we were sitting and got closer to Alice; who was picking our cloths for tomorrow.

"Ok all the girls are going to wear mini skirt with a super mini short under it. Chloe your color is blue, Alo purple and me pink. Ok then a shirt with a tie and fucker high heels. Ok boys you are going to wear jeans which ever you like but it has to be the contrast of your twin Ethan and Emmett. Edward wears black jeans with a purple shirt and purple tennis. Jacob I believe you are the most player and rebel so wear whatever you want." Alice finished. After that they all left to find their clothes, I went to my closet to look for a black mini skirt and a purple shirt with a black tie and some black high heels. It was not that hard…

"Alo what are you doing?" someone asked me. When I turned around to look at that person it was…Edward.

"Finishing with my clothes for tomorrow…why?" I asked him.

"Can you help me with what shirt?" I picked two different shirts that he was holding. One with black stripes….yeah that one no! And the second one was a purple shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Please the second one" I told him.

"Yeah, I was thinking that." He looked at the shirt.

"Here you can burn the other one." He passed me his other shirt. I grabbed it and put it in the box 'of things I need to burn'. I went back to my door to find Aaron working out with his door open.

_Wow he looks soooo sexy!_

He then looked at me and wink.

_Stupid- cocky boyfriend of mine._

"See something you like?" he calls back to me.

"Nop, not really" I told him as I close the door.

"Alo!"

"Yes?"

"Open the door"

"Nop…I need my beauty sleep."

"You do know that we don't sleep right." He told me.

"Of course but I don't care" I answered

"Bye-bye." I added.

I could still hear him at the other side of the door. I just laughed at him and went to my laptop.

It was like 1 a.m. when I heard Aaron going hunting with Cameron and Jasper. I went down to the game room, which if I tell you, you will never believe me Mom made it three floors up. In the bottom we have the video games and all that. The second one is the place for our fashion and the last on is the one for the movies. Well mom is really good at her work.

"So what's up?" I asked everyone in the video game part.

"Nothing, hey why are you so mean to Aaron?" Ethan asked.

"Just" I told him as I sat in the couch next to them.

"Just what?" Edward said. Ha-ha he finally got over the marry part and now he spends more time with the family.

"Yeah yeah I know, but tell us why." He said.

"Just because…." I started; they were looking at me with big eyes waiting. I looked up to find the rest in the other two floors looking at me. "I really don't know." I finished. Just as I did the boys fell to the floor, ouch that's going to leave a mark on the floor.

"You are sometimes so Dramatic." I told them as I left the room.

"By the way it's time to leave to school so everyone to my room!" I yelled, I just saw some dust flying in the air as everyone passed by me. I fallowed them with less speed, when I got there they were all there ready to change.

"Alo close the door, so no one can enter." Alice said.

"As if that was just the only think we cannot destroy." I told her.

I went to get my clothes from my closet and put in on inside. Hey they may be my family but if Aaron has not seen me naked then they cannot see me either. When I was ready I went outside my closet to see Chloe an Alice walking out of my bathroom. Alice had a black skirt with a pink shirt and tie and some cute pink high heels. Chloe was the same but in blue.

"Nice" we said to each other. We turn to see the rest of the boys. Ethan and Emmett were wearing the opposite thing of each other. Ethan had black jeans and white shirt with a black leather jacket and white tennis shoes. Emmett had black jeans and black shirt with a black jacket and black tennis. Edward was wearing what I had told him yesterday. And Jacob did look like a bad boy with a black leather jacket, a blue shirt with some weird design and some motor boots.

"Wow Jacob I knew I could trust your fashion sense after all." Alice said as she walks around him.

"Well thanks Alice." He winked at her.

"If I was not married to Jasper and you were not a werewolf or had Nessie, I would go out with you without thinking." Alice said in a purr as she winked.

"I will love that, yes yes indeed." He said looking at her down and up.

"Well guys you two are ready to go out in public." Ethan said.

"Yes yes indeed." Everyone except me said.

"Hey that's my thing." I told them as they laughed.

"Anyway I think we can make it more fun." Emmett said.

"How?' I asked.

"Well seen that Alice already has a 'thing for' Jacob, why do not we act as if we like each other but go around school playing with everyone." Emmett said.

"You know Emmett for been sometimes dumb you do have good ideas." Edward told him.

"Well Alice goes for Jacob, seen they have chemistry. I go for Edward, and Alo you go for the twins." Chloe said as she hugged Edward.

"What!" I yelled. "Why do I have to go for the twins." I continued as I was in the middle of both guys.

"Because, there are four boys and only three girls, Edward is your twin and you don't like to be that close to Jacob. So that only leaves Ethan and Emmett." Chloe explained.

"Yes I get it." I said as Emmett and Ethan got an arm around my waist and shoulder, we hear the rest of the family walking down the front steps. We got to the window to see them getting on their cars and leave the drive way.

"From what Cameron was thinking; they are going to be the snobby rich kids." Edward said.

"Well they can make everyone gasp with their clothes but we can make them want us in just the second we get out of the car." Jacob told us.

"Ok so here is the plan, we go in the same car as our twins except Jacob he is going in his motorcycle. When we get there we each get out after the other and in a sexy slow motion. Boys do whatever you like and we girls flip our hair. Got it…now let's go to school." Alice said. We all ran down the steps and got on our cars.

**A/N Well guys I hope you like it and please leave a review or something and yes we are so sorry for not updating sooner and all that.! But please leave something in response and thanks…**

**Ciao, 3**

**Kim and Mari**


	13. Sluts & Players!

**A/N The reason why love is love and the reason why happiness is happiness…. Opps sorry wrong paper, what can I say I was kind of in another era ha-ha. Anyway back to this, we a sorry to say, I'm going to stop the story here. So if you have something to say, say it. Now please read this and review it also. BTW I WAS JOKING OK? JOKING PEOPLE! NOOO! I'M NO GOING TO STOP THE STORY. WANT TO KNOW WHY, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS :D! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Alo: But…I **

**Esme: No!**

**Alo: But Mommy!...please and I love you more!**

**Esme: Alo I already told you know**

**Carlisle wakes in the living room.**

**Carlisle: What's' wrong?**

**Alo run to him and hug him…**

**Alo: Mommy is being mean; she does not want me to get what I want.**

**Carlisle: What do you want?**

**Alo: I want the LG Vertex violet! But she said no because I all ready had a new new cell phone! *pout***

**Carlisle: don't do that pout! Ugh find you can get you new cell phone.**

**Alo: Yeai!**

**Alo hugs him more and runs out of the living room. Just to find Edward looking at her from the stairs.**

**Alo: Told you I'm his princess!**

**Edward: Whatever**

**Alo: You are just jealous.**

**We don't own anything just the normal stuff:D**

**Alondra POV**

As we were in the car, Edward was telling me what 'not' to do.

"No flirting, flashing, winking, smiling, striping, talking…" And the lists when on and on, like if it was for Christmas or something like that.

"WHAT! Are you crazy! I HAVE TO BE A S-L-U-T!" I yelled to him, you could hear the rest of the family starting to laugh.

"Hello, I'm your brother." Edward said.

"Well hello, you are a player! You have to A-C-T! The same!" I told him back, I looked at him to find a smirk playing in his face.

"You said it, not me." And with that he looked back to the road. I think he is bi-polar or something. We pull to the parking lot, we could see the Slaveatore standing next to their cars, looking all model like.

We pull in our parking place, but of course in different timing. First was Jacob in his motorcycle, next Emmett and Ethan. After them it was Edward and me and finally Alice and Chloe. We all had everything planed thanks to Alice of course. Anyway the boys were the first to get out.

As soon as Jacob got off his motorcycle, Womanizer by Britney Spears stared to play. He then took off his helmet and passed a hand trough his hair winking at the girls next to him. Then Emmett and Ethan got out of the Hummer together each of them with a smirk in their face. They passed their hand trough their short hair and also smiled sexy to the girls that were in front of them. Then it was our turn to get out, Alice already made a mix for the boys song and the girls song. As soon as he got out it play for a few more seconds as he walked to my door. But of course not after winking at the girls, when he open the door the song change to Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy by Tata Yong. I put a foot out and stood up as I flip my hair in a slow motion. I smiled and wink to some jocks that were in front of us. Hey Baby by No Dount started to play as Alice and Chloe got out and move their head side to side in a slow-sexy-motion. They all gather in front of our car as Alice went to Jacob's side.

"Baby do you think we can you know" Alice told Jacob in his ear but loud so the teens could hear. Everyone gasped, and some of the girls and boys looked sad.

"Sure." Jacob said as Alice hugged him but at the same time Jacob winked at some girls and mouthed for them to call him.

"Edward, baby" Chloe said in puppy dog eyes. So then my-twin went to her and kissed her on the lips.

_Wow I have never seen Cameron so mad like now, but anyways I'm sure he will understand soon._

Emmett and Ethan came next to me as I looked at them with a playful smile.Ethan grabbed me by my waist and made me go closer to him as Emmett grabbed my hand and we started to walk to our classes.

The Girls:

"_Omg, I cannot believe them…I mean are they really going out with those girls?"_

"_Well you saw them kiss and beside you saw the Jacob guy; he winked at me after the pixie hug him."_

"_Do you think they are players?"_

"_Who cares, we can fuck them"_

The Guys:

"_Dude, the chicks look Hot"_

"_I know, and did you saw that! I think that they are sluts or something...which I don't mind at all." _

Perfect… I think the rest is thinking the same thinking because they all had these big smirks in their faces. We all walked to the front doors. Alice was moving her hips as everyone saw her, and Jacob not forgetting to look at her ass either. Chloe and Edward were walking side by side as they winked at the boys or in Edward's case at the girls. Emmett and Ethan we walking behind me as I move my hips and smile at the football players.

"Alo everyone is looking at you, nice." Emmett whispered, finally we got to my class and the rest kept going. Alice sat next to a jock and Chloe, Chloe was to Edward's right side and I was in his left side. That's when I saw a blonde bimbo coming to Edward's side.

"Hi, have we met?" the blonde asked. Edward winked at me and looked at her with a smirk.

"No I believe we have not." The girl looked at him more closely showing some cleavage at the same time. "But I will like too." Edward finished, the girl giggled as Edward passed her a paper.

"Call me, whenever you like to meet _more._" Edward said in a seductive voice. I could hear her heart go faster as she left to her group.

"And that's what I call my twin brother." I told him grinning.

"Thank you thank you I will be here all day." He said playfully, I laugh at him and his stupid smile.

"So, when do you start to play?" he asked as a jock walk through the class door.

"Right now." I got up and walk to the jock and his friends. One of his friends hit his shoulder as he looked.

"Hi." I said getting closer.

"Well Hello!" he winked. I walked in front of him as is lean on him.

"You know you and I should… get closer than friends." I whisper in his ear.

"I will love too." He grins.

"Good…but first." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me. I kissed him with all my 'passion' for him. After that we started to make out right there and then, I let him go after some minutes.

"See you later." I said as I put a paper in his pocket. I walked to my sit to find Edward looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"So you think that you are an expert at playing, darling." He said looking at me closer.

"Oh I can do better than you hun, remember who I am." I told him winking.

"And you remember who has the looks from mom and dad." He said smirking.

"Well remember who the favorite child in this family is." I said winking at some random guy that walks by, just when he was about to answer the teacher walked in.

"Ok students I know that I'm late…"

"News flash…that's old news." Edward said as all the class started to laugh. The teacher just looked at him and glared.

"Anyway, we are going to watch a movie, so please keep quiet, thanks, any questions?" He said.

"What movie?" some girl asked.

"I just hope is not about, don't have sex before getting married, that's so dumb." I said loud for him to hear.

"Is not about that, and please be quiet Miss. Cullen, the movie is called… Romeo and Juliet 2010!" he said as he put the movie in his computer and turned on the interactive board. **(A/N We use those!d: ) **I looked at Edward…

"Well where you not during those ages?" I asked him.

"One thing is that I know the words and the other is my age." He said.

"Mr. Dickson, can we move our chairs?" Edward asked with a grin, as Alice giggles and tells something to Chloe. Well I think this will be good. Damn I need some blood flavored popcorn…

"Umm yea sure, I don't care." He said putting on his own IPod. Sometimes the teacher are too naïve for their own good. He hit play and started to read on his book. Chloe came to sit on Edward's lap and Alice sat next to him which was to my right. I took my Violet LG Vortex **(A/N I want that Cell-phone, but my daddy said that not now:/ -Kim) **and looked in my contacts.

_Let's see who can I txt?_

Then my screen flashed, I had a 3 new messages.

_Well that was fast…_

_Let's see_

_Cameron:_

_Tell Edward to get his hands out of Chloe!~ Cam_

_You & him talk later I'm doing more important stuff ~Alo_

_*Ugh* Whatever! ~Cam_

_Jasper: _

_Tell Alice that me and her r having a talk later~ Jazz_

_Yes! Jazzy pazzie~Alo_

_Don't start…darling ;)~ Jazz_

_Unknown:_

_Hey bbe its me Paul, u gave me ur # right now~ Paul_

_Hey, I remember wanna come closer to my sit;)~ Alo_

_Be there in a sec;) ~ Paul_

I looked back up to see Alice texting; I looked closer to see her texting Jacob which was in the class in front of us.

_Hey Bby!~ Ali_

_Hey!~Jake_

_I miss you:(~Ali_

_Aww hun, me too, specially cuz u know;)~ Jake_

_Jaja whenever u want to bby, do u wanna come to my class?~Ali_

_What r u guys doing?~Jake_

_Eddie & Chloe r sucking faces & Alo is with a guy, im lonely~Ali_

_B right there, sugar;)~ Jake_

_Yeii:D~Ali._

Weird, who knew they could get along that way? Anyway, just as I looked up Paul was walking to me he grabbed the desk next to mine and put it closer. Just then the door opens Jacob letting himself in, without the Teacher knowing. He walked to us, he kissed my cheek and did some of those weird handshakes man do. Then he sat next to Alice and well you may know what happen then…

"Hey." Paul said. I looked at him with a flirty smile…

"Hi, I missed you." I said getting closer.

"Well they were only some minutes." He told me as he started to play with my hair.

"Maybe, but I miss your lips and your body." I said winking; he smirked at me and got closer.

"How about you, me and my car right now." He said, I giggled and looked to Alice. She grinned and mouthed 'everything will be great, don't worry'. I looked back at him…

"Sure" we were about to get up when, something crash to the floor. We turn to look at the reason of the crash. You will never guess who it was? Edward and Chloe were on the floor making out. He was on the bottom and she was on the top of him, it was a disturbing moment for me being his twin. After a few minutes the teacher looked up.

"You two stop making out! Right now and get up!" he said and went back to look at his book. Edward and Chloe got up and straighten their clothes, as they sat back in the desk. I looked back at Paul as we walked out of the class, well this should be fun…

**Aaron POV**

Ok, so seen Alo like that…well dressed like that it was super hot. I'm still speechless; anyway right know I'm fucking bored in math class. I mean I already have study this stupid books and memorized it, I was sitting in the back of the class Emmett and Ethan a row in front of me. I still cannot believe they were touching My Alo, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I glanced to my cell to see a text from Jasper.

_Can u keep ur feelings to ur self ~Jazz_

_Hey don't tell me wat to do~Aa_

_Take a chill pill or I will make u take one~Jazz_

_Dude! Em & Ethan were holding her and I couldn't!~Aa_

_I know dude…Ali & Jacob were all over each other!~Jazz_

_I'm going to have a serious talk with Them!~ Aa_

Ugh it sucks, put no it was HER idea to have separated the families, and I just had to be in this one. I looked out the door to see Alo and some Dude walking and laughing, as he was kissing her neck. UGH THAT'S IT; SHE IS GOING TO PAY… THAT GUY IS GOING TO FEEL SOME SERIOUS PAIN!

I looked down at my hands to see some of my aura coming out SHIT!

_Dude calm me down!~Aa_

_I'm trying but it's impossible, u know that only Alo can! ~ Jazz_

Shit! I looked around and ran out of the class. I kept looking to see any part of Alo. I followed her scent to the parking lot…

"You better get out of that car before I do some serious damages." I hissed low for the vampires to hear.

**Alondra POV**

"You better get out of that car before I do some serious damages." Aaron hissed low for only me to hear. Oh oh I'm in some trouble. Good thing I'm done with this guy.

"Well I'm going back, you?" I asked him as he keeps trying to get air.

"I will…go …later." Paul said, I giggled and kissed his lips before getting out of his car. I got out and saw Aaron looking straight to me from the school doors. He was glowing in a big Red aura. Oh please no…I ran vampire speed to him.

"What happened?" I asked him. He was looking everywhere but my eyes.

"You ask what's wrong! I will tell you what's wrong…I looked out of my classroom door. To find you and THAT guy laughing and he was fucking kissing your neck. When we have not even kiss, and then you're in his fucking car so don't ask me what's wrong! You fucking hear me!" he yelled at me, his aura was growing bigger by each second that passed. I could not speak; maybe we took this to far…

"Aaron, I was not….we...I...Mean…it…" I try to explain.

"Don't…I don't want to hear It." with that he left running vampire speed. I tried to follow him but my legs wouldn't respond to my orders. I wanted to cry, but since I was a vampire I couldn't. I heard the bell ring but I still didn't move, I felt some arms around me. I turn to the body and started to 'sob'. He only held me tighter to him as he tried to say nice things to me.

"Don't worry." He said.

"But…he…hates me!" I yelled.

"I will talk to him! And knock some sense into his head." He told me as he picked me up and walked to the Hummer. "He just needs to remember the way he used to be and see what he is doing now." He continues telling me.

"Do you want to go back to school?" he asked me.

"No" I whispered.

"Well let me go and find someone and then I will take you to a special place." He then left me in the Hummer alone.

And I thought it was a good idea, I mean everyone was ok with the idea. Even their soul mates, I fucking even asked him. Is not like I had sex with Paul, we were just making out. Not even Bella, Cameron, Jasper or Nessie got mad at them. Ethan and Emmett just played around, but Rose or Bonnie didn't get mad at them. Just then someone opened the door to the back seat, were I was located. I looked at him and his eyes went soft, he hugged me.

"Come on sis; let's go somewhere way better than here." He said. She was driving for what it seemed like hours, finally we stopped and he opened my door.

"Alo, we are going to…Rome! For the week, maybe it will make you bring a smile to that beautiful face." She said, as she grabbed my hand. We did all the airport stuff and as he went to request a special plane for the Hummer.

"Well we are all set, let's go and find our sits." I was on the seat next to the window, he was next to me and she was next to him.

For some reason, they are more than my brother and sister. They have taken care of me from the moment I became one of the family, besides she thinks I look a lot like both of them. Looks from him and personality like hers, and maybe they are right.

After Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie are like my second parents.

**A/N Well I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry it took me time for it to be ready. But I was doing some stuff for schools. Please leave reviews and anything you would like us to read. Thanks guys you are the best out there:D**

**Love~ Ciao**

**Kim and Mari3**


	14. Rome!

**A/N Hey! Guys! I just wanted to tell you that you are getting an early chapter…which is new to the family jaaah *Note: For an Early Next Year:D*. Anyway I wanted to tell you that my new Beta is going to be….ready? …..****xXxSlytherinQueenxXx.** **If she does not change her name AGAIN! Did I tell you that she is Emmett's Twin sister, and Emmett is My Husband! … I'm also Jasper's Twin Sister, which is Kati (xXxSlytherinQueenxXx)'s Husband! It all stays in Family! Anyway so I will write the stuff and she will just check it:D After that I get it back and…well if she takes a long time is not really my fault:P But for right now as we Fix 'Some' Stuff, Mari is doing the work:P Well hope you like it! Please people review it does not take you that long to do so…I believe:P Well thanks and that will be all.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Nessie: I want to go to the Movies!**

**Jacob: Is to sunny.**

**Nessie: But I don't sparkle like the rest.**

**Jacob: Good point. But you know that Emmett and Ethan will tag along. Then Rosalie and Bonnie will go to make sure they don't do something stupide. Alice and Chloe will want to go so they can enjoy the show. Then Jasper and Cameron will go with them. Edward will go just to make sure we don't 'do' anything, which will make Bella go so she can calm him down. So you see it's not a good idea.**

**Nessie: *pout whisper* Stupid vampire family!**

**2 hours later.**

**Ethan: Ok everyone! Move it this way!.**

**Emmett: NO! The other way.**

**Everyone: Just pick somewhere.**

**Emmett and Ethan: OOK! FINE put just were you are.**

**Cameron and Jasper: we got the sofas….**

**Bonnie and Rosalie: We have the Bottle of Blood.**

**Chloe and Alice: we got the Movie.**

**Esme and Jenna: We got the popcorn and sodas.**

**Nessie and Jacob come running to see everyone outside.**

**Nessie: What are you doing?**

**Edward: We are going to watch a movie. Because you wanted to go to the movie but you could not. So there come at sit down.**

**Everyone sat next to their loves and watch the movie.**

**Carlisle: Emmett don't finish the blood.**

**William: Same to you Ethan.**

**Emmett and Ethan: Sorry**

**At the end of the movie credits roll up.**

"**We don't own anything, but you now the rest"**

**Kim: They completely forgot about us.**

**Mari: I KNOW!**

**Alondra POV**

"Come on sis; let's go somewhere way better than here." He said. She was driving for what it seemed like hours, finally we stopped and he opened my door.

"Alo, we are going to…Rome! For the week, maybe it will make you bring a smile to that beautiful face." She said, as she grabbed my hand. We did all the airport stuff and as he went to request a special plane for the Hummer.

"Well we are all set, let's go and find our sits." I was on the seat next to the window, he was next to me and she was next to him.

For some reason, they are more than my brother and sister. They have taken care of me from the moment I became one of the family, besides she thinks I look a lot like both of them. Looks from him and personality like hers, and maybe they are right.

After Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie are like my second parents.

Who would have known that a flight to Rome will be so….LONG! Anyway I was still next to my dear big-bear-of brother and my second mommy. Emmett made me turn my cell-phone off, because he wanted me to forget what happen a few hours ago and then I can txt all I want when we get there. So ok back to the trip; they had been in there laptop chatting with Alice. And for the little part I could see Alice was telling them that Aaron is well asking her a lot of…stuff.

**Alice POV**

"Alice! Tell me where the Fuck is she!" Aaron asked for the…well I lost the number of times. I was in my cell chatting with them as I'm speaking.

"I'm not saying." I told him. He should know better than mess with Emmett's Little sister. How many times had we told him not to?

"So many times that, I cannot even remember." Edward sighed from the other side of the room. We were all sitting in the game room and all over the place. And Aaron was pacing back and forth, from wall to wall.

"What are you guys talking about?" Aaron asked stopping in the middle of Edward and I.

"Nothing." Edward said.

"Please tell me where she is? I want to tell her that I'm sorry" Aaron wined again. Ugh that boy will never get it will he.

"Guys I know that some of you know where she is. Even Jacob could know. Please" and he keeps going. But everyone was ignoring him for some good reasons. First Nessie and Bella were mad with him, because he made her cry. Edward and Jacob try to help him out, but with their history it really didn't help their case. So Bella and Nessie grounded their husbands, Edward is not getting any for the next two months and Jacob for the next three months. So right know they are making, or well trying to make peace with them. Anyway the rest of us are also mad but not as mad as Cameron, Jasper, Ethan, William and Carlisle. And is not that pretty when Dad is Mad, if we didn't know about it.

I mean we all agreed to make this type of families. Bella, Nessie, Bonnie, Rosalie, Cameron and Jasper were all right with the slut and players things. Jasper and Cameron were just mad because Aaron was mad. I mean Cameron and Jazz were in the class at front of his, so my poor Jazzy was getting his feelings and he was giving them to Cameron. So yeah, it was fun, but I guess that after this, we are not going to play like that. Well Edward did get his fun with Chloe and well it was funny seen them. Anyway Emmett and Rose were telling me that Alo will not answer her cell, and that they will be in Rome soon. They will talk more when they get there. Edward was sitting in the couch trying to make up a plan to get his wife in a happy mood. Bella was sitting next to him talking to Jacob…who knew that he was kind of…well… hot. Just then Edward moves an eyebrow up, questioning my thoughts.

"What, I cannot think about that?" I asked him.

"Umm no…do you want me to tell Jasper?" He asked looking at Jasper.

"Tell me What?" Jasper asked

"Nothing" "Something" We said at the same time.

"Tell me." Jasper said. Before I could even see the future…Edward talked first.

"She thinks that Jacob is H-O-T." Eddie said as he wiggles his eyebrows. I looked at Jasper to find him looking at me, Edward and Jacob.

"Oh Hell No…I'm not going to be doing the next love triangle with Jacob. We already pass trough that with Edward and Bella. I don't want to continue that in a new adventure." Jasper said leaving the room.

"Wait Jazzy don't go!" I run after him.

**Aaron POV**

"Wait Jazzy don't go!" Alice runs after Jasper.

"Wait Alice tell me where the heck is Alo!" I yelled at her.

"NO! Jazzy wait!" She yelled back. Wait did she said no to me or Jasper?

"To you."Edward said. Stupid mind reader….that thinks he knows everything about everyone.

"Well I do know everything….even all of your darkest secrets." Edward said getting up from his sit.

"Really then why didn't you know what Bella was feeling when you left her?" I said getting closer to him. I could see his eyes go from gold to dark. Bella was behind him with her hand on his shoulder. Jacob was to his left side with Nessie in front of him.

"Yeah well at least I did not made her cry every single time. I made her cry one time, but not before turning into a vampire!" Edward yelled in front of my face. As Bella was trying to hold him back, Nessie was looking at Jacob for help, so they could control him. Jacob looked at Bella and put a hand on Edward's other shoulder.

"Edward calm down." Jacob said.

"Don't tell me what to do pup." Edward said, oh well hissed.

"That's right! Aaron you don't know what to say, do you?" Edward yelled.

"Why everyone must yell at me. Did you forget why did I got mad? It was because She was Fucking having Sex with that Paul guy!" I yelled. Everyone was looking at me, with sock faces. There was a moment of silence; Alice and Jasper appeared in the room. The parents were not here, because William and Carlisle wanted to kill me. It was not Edward who broke the silence…

"You have to be fucking kidding me! You seriously believe She will Do that with that guy! You better than anyone will know How Alo is. You know that she may be crazy, weird, random and likes to have fun. But she will Never, even if the world ends, will have Sex with any guy besides You. Which has not happen, because You wanted to wait, because of all the stuff you made her go through when You two were humans!"Nessie stop yelling at me. It was a shocker, because most of the time she is the quiet one just like Bella. But I guess that when she wants she can be just like her dad and aunts. "And don't ask how I know this stuff; remember that MY father is a Mind Reader." Nessie finished.

"But…I mean…she was acting like a Slut." I answer back.

"'Acting' being the key word." Bella said taking a step closer.

"Ok…fine maybe I could have thought…more about it. But she was right there." I said.

"True…but we dint explode with each other soul mates. We have known each other for a lot of time, years. We know that we love each other and some fun, does not kill anything. Sometimes so the relationship does not get boring we have to do new things. Even Nessie understands that, and she and Jacob have been together for less than ten years. Nessie knows that Jacob will not love anyone else, because they are meant to be. Just like you and Alo are too. You should trust her and She, for some crazy reason, trust you too." Bonnie said. Really do I have to get everyone on the bad side?

"Yes" Edward said.

"I'm sorry." I finally said.

"Don't." Ethan said.

"Tell that to Her." Chloe said.

"But Alice does not want to tell me where she is." I whined for the, I don't know what, time.

"I may tell you…"Alice stared.

**Alondra POV**

Well it took us a long time, but we finally got out of the plane. It was not sunny; it was like about to rain or something. Emmett went to get the Hummer, which had arrived before us, stupid Hummer getting here before us. You will think it takes a long time for it to get over here. But then again it was a girl on the registration thing, so Emmett used his charm, if any. Rose and I were waiting outside the doors. When two roman guys pass by, one of them winked at Rose. They got closer to us, which may Rose annoyed

"Not the point on getting here." She whispered to low for the guys to hear.

"Well hello, beautiful ladies." One of them said.

"What are two beautiful girls doing here all alone?" The other asked, or rather asked me. Just when Rose was going to do something about it, Emmett appears.

"They are not alone." He said behind them. Wow their faces were priceless.

"Oh sorry, umm we were just about…umm to go." And they left.

"Wow Bear, sometimes you can be a scary guy." I told him as he grinned.

"Yeah, well just when I need to be like that." Emmett said, as he picks up the bags and put them inside the Hummer. He drive to this big hotel, I not kidding it was like five stars or something. He stop on the front door, as the guys that worked there opened the doors. We got out and walked to the front desk. There was this guy, which he was not that bad looking.

"Hello, Welcome to the 'Le Borded' Hotel." He said. **(A/N So is not a real Hotel I just made it up…-Kim.)**

"Thanks, we will like to have the best suit." Emmett said.

"I'm sorry, but the Hotel is waiting for a famous artist that needs that room." He said, then Rose step in the conversations.

"Look, we want that room and who is this famous artist?" Rose asked.

"Umm..." He answered.

"Well, we have the money here and now and not forgetting that, we will give you a big check." Rose said. He looked nervous for a moment but then said.

"We have a suit available. Umm is a whole floor, with six rooms with their own bathroom and closet. There is also a living room, with a 45' plasma, game consoles." He said.

"Yeah that will be just fine." Emmett said as he took his debit card out.

"The total will be, umm how many days; will you be staying with us?" He asked.

"About one week." Rose said.

"Ok. So that will be 50,000.25." he said. **(Ok so I don't talk Hotel…umm so let's just say that that's the price-Kim) ** Wow that's…well a lot, but then again we have more than that to live with. Not forgetting that with the future seeing of Alice, we do great inverting the money. After Emmett pay for the room, the workers went for our bags and took them to our room. And wow what a room, it was super big and the site was the best. You could see most of the buildings.

"This is so awesome." I said to no one.

"Great that you love it, hun." Rose said from the door frame of the living room. I looked at her and smile…

"Thanks for doing this for me." I told her, she got closer to me and hugged me.

"You are more than a baby sister to me Alo; I mean you are a mini-Emmett and a mini-Me." She told me.

"She is right, you are like the two of us, and we will be there for you." Emmett said giving us a group hug, I had to giggle.

"Do you think I did wrong, to play like that? I mean Aaron was really upset….with it. I mean he should have trusted me, like I…do." I told them.

"No, we all love to play and have fun. Is so that we get out of the same routing; besides we don't get mad, we know we love each other a lot. He needs to trust more on you, like you somehow do." Emmett said in a serious voice. Well when he wants he can be serious he can be just as Carlisle serious.

"Well let's forget about this and have some fun around." Rose said. We grabbed our stuff and left the room.

**Aaron POV**

"Ok so where is she?" I asked Alice again.

"In Europe somewhere." She said.

"Hello, Europe is big, were exactly?" I asked. This was getting frustrated; ugh I know I did something stupid, well more than stupid.

"Ugh fine I'm going to tell you just because you are getting on Jenna's last nerve." Alice said.

"That's not true, son." Jenna yelled back.

"Same thing, anyway she is in…Rome." Just as she finishes saying Rome I was out of the door running through the forest.

"Get him!" someone yelled from the house. Then I hear the wind, as they were running after me. It will be Edward he is after all the fastest of us, well after Alo. Then I hear someone made a howl, of please tell me they didn't get Jacob after me too. Out of nowhere something furry tackled me to the floor.

"Shit!" I yelled. Ugh Jacob was on top of me, howling for the rest. Sure soon after that Ethan, Edward, Cameron, Jasper, Dad, Carlisle, Mom, Esme, Chloe, Bella, Nessie, Bonnie, and Alice got to where I was.

"Ugh why are you doing this?" I asked them.

"You have to wait." Jasper said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Till Emmett said is ok for you to go and get Alo." Ethan said. I try to get Jacob out of me, but as I did Ethan grabbed me.

"Ugh let me GO!" I yelled.

"Jasper?" Mom asked looking at jasper as he then looked at me. Sure soon after I was super clam it felt almost like if I was sleeping.

"It's for your own good, son." Carlisle said.

"You don't want Emmett killing you." Bonnie then said.

"Just wait." Bella and Nessie said. Jacob then phased back, and put some shorts on.

"When then?" I could verily ask them.

"Maybe in a week." Edward said.

"If you're lucky, then less than that." Jacob said. After that I don't remember much, just dark. And I thought we could not faint.

"Stupid controlling emotions vampire freak." I mumbled. Someone stared to laugh.

**A/N Well guys that's the end of the chapter. I'm hoping you like it and please review. Because, you are not review in and that's getting really annoying. I said thanks to the ones that do it. You Awesome!:D**

**Love-**

**Kiimmiie and Mariie**


	15. Time!

**So Hey guys what's up. Well I'm going to talk business with you guys. First you are sooooo mean; you don't review any of the last TWO chapters. Well some do and we love you guys, but come on at least we expect like 5-10 reviews for each chapter. And that the lowest as other want more. Anyway back to the story, we hope that so far you like it. Like I know is can of all over the place, but is that that makes it more fun. Well back to this, enjoy the chapter, cuz I don't know how much more chapters is there so the story is done.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alo: Dad! But I need my Debit and Credit cards!**

**Carlisle: I told you not to hit Jacob on the head so many times. But you will not leasing.**

**Alo: Ahhh! You're so Mean, I'm going to tell mom.**

**Carlisle: Go ahead! I'm not scared.**

**Alo: MOM! Dad took my debit and credit cards Away!**

**Esme: Carlisle! Give Alo her cards NOW!**

**Carlisle: But...**

**Esme: No buts.**

**Carlisle: Ugh fine!**

**Alo: Yeiii I'm going SHOPPING!**

**Esme: No you're not! **

**Alo: Why?**

**Esme: Because I said so!**

**Alo: Aww**

**Carlisle: Ha!**

**Aaron POV**

Ugh what the fuck happen. Oh shit, did I faint or something. Son of a bit…

"Don't finish that." Esme said. Wait what, I dint say that out loud or did I?

"You are still doing it, you know." Someone said I open my eyes to see all the family around me looking down to me.

"Umm this is too creepy you know." I told them as I sat up.

"What happen?" I said looking at Carlisle.

"Well you were running and you will not calm down so Jasper use his power to calm you down. But it made you like sleep of something like that." Chloe said.

"Ohh" I said looking to the ground, but wait…

"Why was I running?" I asked them. They all tense up and looked around to each other. Then Emmett and Ethan came behind me and grab my arms, Cameron and Jasper grabbed my legs.

"Well, son, you were running for Rome." Dad said.

"But... why?" I asked again getting more annoyed.

"Because you ...were running to see…Alo!" Nessie said. In the second everything came back to me. I try to get out of the guys holds, but I could not.

"Ugh let me go!" I fucking scream, I did not give a fuck if they hear me in the other side of the world.

"No!" Everyone said at the sometime.

"Why not?" I said well growled. Ugh this is getting on my FUCKING NEVERS!

"Because you do not want Emmett to kill you, or you do?" Nessie asked. Stupid kid and her stupid idiot mind reading freak vampire.

"Hey! Stop thinking does thoughts." Edward hissed.

"Sure…stupid mind reader" I mumbled. Edward as always growled, Bella run to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Edward calm down." She whispered, which is dumb seen that we can hear her just find. But of course he keeps looking at me like he was going to kill me. "Edward either you fucking Calm down Right Now! Or I will promise you, you will not get anything for at least 10 months are due" and with that she left the room. Like ten seconds later Edward got what she was saying and went…well run to her yelling…

"Bella, love, I promise I will be good to that fucking Aaron please baby…" and it went longer than that. All the family was still looking at the door which he ones left through.

"What Sex does to men." Nessie said. There was a complete silence, when all the guys in the room just said… "Yeah is like a religion to us." And when I said that every guy said it was including me and Seth…Wait What!

"Wait WHAt!" I said as I turn to the…ummm…not anymore window where Seth was poking his big head to see us. That's when everyone with Bella and Edward looked at him…

"Seth!" We all yelled and run to hug him and said hi.

"What no hug for me." A girl voice said, all the girls squealed and jump to say hi to Azul.

"Azul!" Every girl yelled, even moms. We were still talking with Seth when…

"What! ... I so didn't tell her that…come on dude are you crazy…yeah well I think you are…not my fault that I'm look older when I like what a year old…whatever. Just tell her not to call me…no I don't like her…she is a slut….yeah…bye." A tall guy came out of the side of the house. He was a mixer of Seth and Azul. OMG! He is their son…but HOW! Everyone looked at him like he had grown a three head.

"Umm…What?" he asked as he move his hand trough his hair. _Is he for real…I remember he was just a baby the last time I saw him…now he looks like a 17 year OLD boy._

"Trust me, I know." Twin said as he looked wide-eyed at Seth and Azul.

"Umm…mom why are the vampires looking at me as if I had three heads?" he asked Azul.

"Well…honey…um they were expecting a kid not a young adult." Azul explained. Just then William and Dad moved.

"How is this possible?" they both asked at the same time.

"Well you see…is can of a long story…

_**Flashback…**_

_**Seth POV**_

_Azul and I finally got to La push with Robert in her arms. I just hope the rest of the pack and well the people accept us. I mean a werewolf brings home his ex-human girlfriend- now vampire girlfriend, which will be more like a wife and a newborn half-wolf-vampire-human baby. Nop not weird at all…I guess there will be a lot of explaining to be done. _

_Anyway we were just about to cross the border when some werewolf run to the border line, just in time when Azul was about to cross it…great. One of them came through the woods with shorts…_

"_What do you want…bloodsucker?" he asked, he looked down to my son and growled. "Now you bloodsuckers kill Babies!" he snared. Well time to stop this…_

"_Hey hey calm down." I said walking to them. I put Azul and Sethie behind me. "Who are you because you don't look like a bloodsucker?" he asked. I looked at him and glared…_

"_First don't…I repeat don't call my wife a bloodsucker…she is a V-A-M-P-I-R-E. Second you should really stop acting like the Alfa…and third to answer your question I'm Seth Clearwater the Alfa." Saying it with my Alfa voice, yea I can be super cool. He gulps and looked back to the rest of the werewolf's, which run to the forest to face back._

"_Umm…sorry we didn't know, I mean you guys disappear for so long, and well Jacob left to be with the little hybrid and you dint came back…so we dint know what to do…and then we saw her with the kid…and we…well" He try to explain really fast. I put my hand on Azul lover back and together we walk to across the border. They move and start to walk to behind us._

"_So…umm what with the baby?" One of them asked._

"_My son." I simply told them as we got closer to La Push. We were walking as some people stop and stare at us. They looked at me then at Azul which wanted to yell at them. Yes she may be a sweet girl but on her moments she becomes an anger-management help- girl. Anyway we were walking to the consul to talk to them about everything. We finally got there, we got inside the little house, when everyone stop and looked at us. And the other as always just stares at Azul and my son. We walked to the front as some went closer to the wall, far away from Azul. Lame, will they ever learn people, well to bad for them._

"_What's the meaning of this?" One of the consuls hissed._

"_I'm Seth Clearwater the Beta of Jacob Black. He gave me the power to be the new Alfa of the pack. She is Azul; you remember her right, well she is my wife and the baby is my son." I explained, well it was short and to the point of all this, well here comes the question._

"_Who change her?"_

"_How could she had a kid, she is a vampire?"_

"_Will the baby bit anyone?"_

"_Will She Kill Someone?" _

_Most of them were just hisses, but other than that it was ok, for the most of the questions._

"_Umm let's see….a vampire during the war the Cullen's had. She was pregnant before all that happen like two months before. And then she stay like that for about 7 years of been a newborn. After that a witch named Angela, who was best friends with Bella Swan when she was human. So then Azul start to feel all that crazy shit about been pregnant. So we came to the conclusion that she was pregnant, so Angela uses her witchy powers to make Azul temporally human to have the baby. And in just a short few weeks Robert was born. His part werewolf-human-vampire and yes is really weird we know." Ok so pretty much I'm done with the answer that's for sure. Azul was just there looking at me like 'are we done, I need a hunt and Robert needs to eat.' Well when some say they cannot understand there wife, this is not true for me. _

"_Ok, but you have not answers my questions. Will THEY hurt anyone?" Another one asked._

"_No everyone will be ok; she hunts animals like the rest of the Cullen's. And the baby will not eat normal food, just animal blood, because he is more of a werewolf and vampire. Also we believe that he will be able to change to a wolf, even if he is a vampire without heart bite and blood in his veins." God I'm starting to become annoyed with the all 'is she going to KILL anyone, because we will kill her first.' _

"_Well we will be leaving and get everything in my house ready, good bye." I finally said, after that I grab Azul hand and we walk to the door and out of the little house. When we were far away for the little wolfs ears._

"_Finally we get out of that Hell!" Azul said. I looked down at her and saw Robert walking next to her, with his hand on hers._

"_Yeah I thought that we will never get out of there…wait, why is Robert walking?" I asked. I am sure I will never miss that little detail about him._

"_I don't know, we start to walk and then he wanted me to put him down and so I did. You well as I know that he is growing fast because of his wolf-vampire genes." Azul said._

"_So want in a few months he will look like our brother or something like that?" I asked her._

"_Yeah I'm pretty sure." She just said._

_**End of Flashback**_

"So yeah that's the story of Robert and why you guys are looking at him like he was crazy." Seth finished. We were all still standing, well except Chloe and Alice; they were sitting in the floor cross-legged, looking at Seth really closely.

"Well that's a great flashback." Dad said. Seth looked around the place as if he was looking for something or someone.

"They are not here." Edward said.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"A very long story." Edward said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Azul asked.

"That where the hell are Emmett, Rosalie and Alondra." Seth said.

"Oooh, yea so where are they?" Azul asked.

"Well they are in Rome." Bella said.

"Why?" Azul asked.

"Like a said is a very long story, which I'll tell you in about a few minutes." Edward said. So they start to go to the living room and talk. Let's see I can maybe escape as they are just sitting in the living room. But then if I get there Emmett will kill me and Rosalie will be next to him. Should I go or not?

"You will be dead if you go!" Alice said as she passed by me.

Great…

**Alondra POV**

Well till now Rome is one of the greatest things ever. Sigh but I miss Aaron. If things continue like this I will never get my happy ending….ETERNITY next to Aaron. Beside I don't know…the first fight in our relationship…or if there is something left in that word. Well anyways right now Rosalie and I are shopping in the mall as Emmett is carrying our bags.

"Seriously if I was Human…I will be already death, just because of this shopping trip." Emmett wined again.

"Ooh just calm down hun, we are almost over." Rosalie said. Ha-ha we have been shopping seen the day we got here, of course also doing other stuff. But I don't know it weird to be all the way over here. I was looking at a blouse when I though can to me.

"Hey Rose, what am I going to about Aaron when we go back home?" I asked, as she and Emmett looked at each other.

"Well, you can try to talk everything all over. I mean you guys have history as humans and well I think that you truly are meant to be with each other. He is just protective of you, because he knows what he did to you and he does not want you to run away. He is just insecure, even if he is cocky most of the time." Rose said. Well know that she told me that I can see that maybe she is right. We just need to talk….never mind EXPRESS OUR LOVE. He-he good thing that Edward is not here or that Emmett does not reads my mind.

"Or I can kick his Ass!" Emmett of course said with a dimple smile.

"No!" We yelled, which made everyone turn around and look at us.

"Nothing to see here PEOPLE keep walking keep walking." I told them, and they did do their jobs.

"That's my girl." Rose and Emmett awed.

"Hahaha" I laughed, they are so cute when they do that and they don't see it.

After an hour we left the mall and went back to the room. When you are a vampire you don't need to eat. So anyways we were know trying to see what bags will go in what suitcase. And let me tell you is a lot of work…I think we will need another hummer and a private plane to take everything back. Now don't think is only for us, we are talking presents too. We put every different bags on the rooms, each room is a couple yea…it was the only way.

"Hey Alo!" Emmett yelled form the kitchen; don't ask why he is in there.

"Yea?" I answered.

"Jacob just call me and told me that Jasper knock out Aaron for been an over dramatic queen. Serious what do you see in this guy?" Emmett asked, god he can be annoying.

"Well you see Emmett is really simple, what I like about him will be his body. Damn and he has a great body, with does muscle, his abs, his ass and Omg! Don't let me start on his…" But yup soon I got cut off.

"WHAT!" Emmett yelled like a dramatic Father and cam running to the living room.

"What?" I asked. Rosalie was trying really hard not to laugh.

"You saw his junk?" Emmett asked as he looked at me with 'that' look.

"Nop" I said popping the 'P'.

"Alo don't use your Power with me! Young lady... Now tell me the true?" He asked, well demanded.

"Umm…Emmett I was telling the True" I told him not sure.

"Well you better be telling the true before I go and cut his junk off." He said. I got up on my feet all dramatic.

"What! You don't want me to have Kids?" I asked.

"Alo, we cannot have kids." he stated.

"Oohh, well that's sad." I told him and sat back down.

"Anyways….want to go Clubbing tonight?" Rosalie asked.

"Heck-to-the-Yeah!" Emmett and I yelled, dork we have so many things in common.

**Aaron POV**

So seen that every single vampire and the two werewolves, in this family has me under-house-arrest; even Jasper made everyone in the house dress like a police (Salvatore) or solders (Cullen) and even the girls are dresses like that. I'm still sitting in the porch of the house, just because I could not leave.

"Dad, why are the little pixie-like vampire and the fairy-like vampire looking at me like they are planning something?" Robert asked.

"Umm…was the difference between a pixie and a fairy?" Nessie asked.

"Well a pixie does not have wings as for the fairy she does." Robert answered.

"Oohh." Was the smart remark of Nessie. Don't ask me why I'm always against her, is just for fun and to make Edward angry. Anyway, after we went to the living room and chat some more with Seth and Azul and Robert was just there looking around and texting away. They told us that he had just become a werewolf, lie the past week or so. So they came here so the Jasper, Alice, me and Alo help them control him and that William and Carlisle will help somehow. And after that they just stared to do the 'normal' stuff and that was when I left and came to sit on the front porch.

"This is boring." I whined to the wind.

"And?" Cameron asked from somewhere on the house.

"Can we do something?" I asked hoping for a good answer. There was a silence for a few what looked 4 minutes. Well that's something new in this family. I don't think we last that must without saying anything. I can take a guess at this, everyone is thinking something and Alice is seeing if it will work as Edward looks for something good and use his logic. Well we can just keep waiting…

… "No Ethan that's a dumb idea!" Someone yelled from the inside I wonder why?

"But come one we can be there and enjoy and at the same time keep _him _away from _her." _Ethan whined. Well this got to be good; I wonder what they are talking about. Just when I stood up and turn, everyone was at the door facing me.

"What?" I asked as I walk backwards. Everyone got out of the house even Seth, Azul and Robert.

"Stay here!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Umm…ok." I answered. They turn to run; well I could always fallow them…

"Bonnie?" Edward asked. Just then Bonnie turn around to face me and in a sec I could not move. WHAT THE HELL?

"This will prevent you to follow us." Bonnie simple said, and like I was saying in a flash they were out, Azul had two pairs of shorts and Nessie had another as they left running. Seth, Jacob and Robert stayed back.

"Sorry dude." Seth said trying to be sympatric.

"But you were the one that wanted to follow us…" Jacob said and each of them faces and become werewolves and with one look to me they left. Great now I'm all alone in the middle of the front yard and frozen.

Well what can you do when you are frozen in the middle of the places….

**Bonnie POV**

We run really far to make sure Aaron could not hear us talking. I can off feel bad for him; he had to stay there frozen. But then again it was can off his fault, but then Alo may have something to do with it. But then know we cannot do anything without leaving him alone. Because he can run to take a plane to Rome and if we take away his cards he can still run to Rome without a problem. So pretty much we don't have a really option, well what can we do…damn I want to go back a play COD…not fair.

"Bonnie can you stop thinking all over the place, for ones?" Edward asked as he came to run next to me.

"Nop." I said popping the 'p' and giving him a cheesy smile.

"Are we almost there?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we are far from hearing distance." Cameron said as a fact. Just then Alice stopped just a few yards away from him.

"Yea we are far away, just perfect." Alice said. We all went to her in a sec, I was standing in front of Ethan as he hugged me, I love been in his arms.

" I think we were far away some miles back, Alice." Edward said as he walked beside Bella. Alice been the mature future seen she is…

"Hmmm….whatever."

We were still waiting for Seth, Jacob, and Robert to come out of the woods dressed. No need to see their junk in the sun. I think I would not mean Ethan been like that, hell I will love to see him like that in the middle of nowhere on the sun naked. Yum!

"Bonnie stop think all that, you worst than your husband." Edward again whined.

"That's my babe." Ethan said as he kisses my cheek.

"Well if you don't like it, stop paying attention to my head." That was my smart come back. Finally after what seem like a year; Seth, Jacob and Robert step out of the woods. Hey my skin is all sparkly ha-ha love it. Azul was sparkly too and Seth could not take his eyes of her. Nessie was also sparkling but less than us, and I think that Jacob was not think good thought about her.

"Ok, so anyways, what can we do if he is there in the house we can't take an eye away from him." Jasper said.

"Well I could always leave him frozen right there or inside the house, till we are back." I said, hell I will leave him there forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…..

"No that's mean, Bonnie." Esme said.

"Pff…fine." I pouted as I crossed my arms.

"Well, we could always go to Rome and not let him go near Alo." Ethan said. Aww he just wanted to see her and Emmett. Does two can be a problem in this side of the world, now the other side it will be bigger of a problem, damn more work for Rosalie and I.

"But will not that be going against what Emmett wanted?" Jenna asked, looking around to everyone.

"True." Jacob said.

"But it will be like a lesson to him." Bella said.

"But will not that mean we have to stay with them in their hotel room. Aaron and Alo will have to see each other for some reason or another." William said.

"Well I can frizz him till Alo is out." I said.

"We can go to another hotel, or just send him to another hotel." Seth said.

"Beside there are only six rooms and only four of us needed to sleep." Azul said.

"Yeah I think it will work out." Jasper said looking at Alice.

"Yep, it will work out." Alice confirmed.

"And if it does not I could always frizz him." I said and everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You like to do that to him?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep, I don't see anything wrong with it." I said.

"I'm the same." Ethan said.

"Well that's because you are her husband and if you don't go with the flow, you will not have sex in a long time." Edward said.

"Yea look who's talking." Ethan said.

"I don't do that." Edward said back and in that everyone look at him with an eyebrow up, will in my cause with the two up.

"Excuse me." Bella said turning to look at him with her arm crossed. Everyone just stood there quiet, but of course having a family like this…

"Uooooooooooooo!" all the boys had to do something like that even dad and Carlisle

"Umm..No..That…I …." Edward tries to explain.

"Well I don't think this year is Edward's year. Because how many times has he done this?" I asked.

"Too many to count." Nessie said. Good thing I'm not Nessie living with and over-protective father with the fascination to get his wife angry. And is even worst now that she is a vampire and is Ethan's little sister. Is like the sister of one of the greatest assassin in the word. Now that you think about I don't think she looks like one but then again she can be sometimes. Pff….if I was a human I will love to be an assassin, that will super awesome, so many people I will kill so many…anyways back to the Bedward problem.

"No no Edward keep going, tell me more of how you are the one with the jeans on this relationship." Bella said.

"What no…it was Jacob the one that said that not me." Edward said pointing to Jacob.

"What! Oh no man you are not putting me in the middle again!." With that he faced and run to the woods, with Nessie close to him. Do you know that when there's a awkward moment were everyone knows is THE awkward moment and there is someone that has to say "awkward!" Well this is that moment of the story…

"Awkward!" Ethan of course had to be the one doing it, poor thing has to work double because Emmett is not here.

"Well I think is time to leave and get back to Aaron." I said after everything went back to silence. So we stared to run back to the house. During the run Bella was running beside Jasper and Alice as Edward runs next to me and Ethan.

_That's what you get for trying to be 'nice'_

He looked at me with that face, you which one the 'don't want to talk about it'. Yea he gave me that meaning face.

_Hey don't look at me like that unless you want me to tell her something more interesting so she can finish killing you_.

He gulps and proceeded to give me a death glare of 'don't even dare or I will tell Ethan something else'. I returned the same glare adding a 'you know WHO wears the pants in my relationship'. He looked at me with a smirk…

"Hey Ethan, Bonnie is telling me that she is the one with the pants in your relationship." Edward said looking at me with the same smirk.

"Yea, she is that's nothing new in my life." Ethan said looking at me giving me a wink in the process. You have to love this man, well he is mine.

"Edward! Don't try and make other get in trouble, you hear me mister?" Bella told him.

_Ha-ha loser, I won like always mwhahahahahahaha…take that Mister 'I'm Awesome' please._

We finally got to the house were we found still very wolf Jacob and Nessie frozen on the end of the woods looking at the house.

"Ummm….Bonnie, did you do this?" Chloe asked.

"Nop." I said popping the 'p'. We walked closer to see what they were seen and sure….mum….WHAT THE HELL!

"WHAT…"

"THE…"

"HELL…"

"Children!"

"Sorry."

In the middle of the front-yard Aaron was still standing, but that was not the weird thing. No the weird thing is that there were police men in our front yard looking around. _How the hell did they got here?_

"Well it looks like someone came and kill and and their families." One police said.

"How are you sure, there's no blood on any wall, furniture and other place." Another said

"Well, looks like Aaron Salvatore was made into a statue, which can be done with some type of poison." Well that's the stupid…

"What if they are in some kind of vacation." Another police man said.

"No because in the hospital they told us, that the doctors never went during this day and that they never call the school or the hospital to tell them."

"Umm Alice?" Esme asked.

"Well we need to take Aaron out of there, before doing something."

"I can unfreeze him." I said.

"No, it will go bad…Bella tell him that he needs to run to our directions after Bonnie unfreeze him." Alice told Bella. She looked at were Aaron was for some seconds and then looked at me…

"He told 'ok' and that to hurry up." Bella said. I nodded and turn to look at Aaron…

_Unfreeze_

He blinked a few times, before looking around for the police and at the same time looking at us. When he turns his eyes to us he run and hit Robert which fell to the floor.

"Owww."

"Oops sorry, my bad." Aaron said as he turns to us.

"What happen?" Dad asked.

"Why are the police there?" Carlisle asked.

"Ok, so after you left I was just there bored. When out of nowhere I hear a truck, they stopped behind me. Then they start to walk to the front, it was a guy and a chick. They had this police thingies in there jacket…I guess FBI. The point is they start talking and saying that the town was right and that our house was weird to be in the middle of nowhere. They also said that seen that I was just stand in there, that we could be some kind of secret organization. When they rang the bell and no one answered they looked around and enter the place. We all know all the awesome things that we have, so they call the police and start looking for stuff and well they can off found the….bottles of animal blood. And so they went nuts, but good thing you came because they were trying to move me so they could study me." Aaron explained to us.

"Well what do we do, is not like we can come out of the woods just like that." William said.

"You guys, you forgot that Ethan can erase people minds, we can show up and if they think that we are crazy or start to call us that, Ethan can erase their memories and all that jazz." I told them.

"OMG! Your right, we forgot about Ethan and his power." Chloe said jumping around the floor. I looked up at Ethan…

"Ethan?" I asked, he looked like he was not here in the place, he blinked…

"Ummmm yeah we do that." He said not looking at me. I knew him and I know that later this day he will tell me what was wrong. He is that big goofy but in his heart he is really the opposite of his outside self.

"Ok so here is the plan we come out of the woods laughing about something, they are going to turn to look at us with their guns. They have not seen that Aaron is missing so they are going to ask where we were and what we were doing. If everything goes out of control Ethan just erases their memories and William and dad will take care after." Alice said. So will all tock positions, parents were in front of the group me and Ethan were behind with his are in my waist. Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob were next to us the rest was behind us. Chloe and Alice though it will be fun to be in their husband shoulders. So we start to walk to the end of the woods laughing.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" The police turn around with their arms in hand. When they saw it was us they put them down. We pretend to verily see them and stop all 'confused'.

"Yes officer." Dad said looking around.

"Umm you're alive." One of them said.

"Yes, we are." Esme said looking confused.

"Where were you?" The another asked.

"Umm…we were fixing a cottage we have." Carlisle said.

"Were are your stools?" He continues.

"We left them over there, because we got hungry so we came back." Mom answered. The rest of us stood quite in the back no need to do something stupid. One of them turns to were ones stud Aaron and then back to him.

"Wait! You were just here, five minutes ago." He pointed at Aaron

"No I was with them the hold time." Aaron said.

"No you were not you were right here frozen." The police argued.

"Beside what's with all the bottles of blood, are you doctors using that blood to personal use or to drink it in a sick way." Another police….oh oh this is getting out of the page…

"We are Professional doctors, we don't do does can of stuff." Dad said. Another member of their team can to talk to them and of course they were whispering.

"We did some test of the bottle of blood that was named Jacob. And the results show us human blood." They looked at us over the shoulder, shit we are in trouble. They walked back to us…

"Why do you have a bottle of blood named Jacob?" He asked. "Where the body?" he also added.

"I think is good moment to erase the memories." I whispered.

"Wait, some more." Alice answered back.

"I do that to each of my adopted children, you never know if they get in a accident in the house and lose blood on the process." Carlisle explained.

"Why is it that I don't believe you." The guy answered.

"You know what we are talking this to the police station." He added.

"But that will affect my husband in a bad way." Esme and Jenna both said at the same time.

"Well you could have think about it before killing people." He said as some of them took a step to us. Good thing that no one was close to the car.

"Can we scare them?" Robert asked. We all turn to look at him, I guess he is truly blood connected to us, or the volturi for that matter.

"Yeah, why not." Dad said, you got to love him. We all took a step closer to them.

"So you think that we will not fight." I said, getting closer than the rest.

"We are the ones with the guns." He told me.

"Well sometimes you forget about a little detail." Edward said. We hear Seth, Jacob and Robert face to wolfs. They came out of the woods…

"What the hell is that?" One of them asked scared.

"Werewolf's." Cameron said smirking.

"You could have run when you had the chance." Jasper said, and let me tell you if I was a human and in their position I will have shit my pants. We all run to the police car so they could not escape. Hey, we are not mean but is kind of funny. They looked scared when some of us disappear; one of them stared to walk backwards to where I was.

"There's no way out of this." I told him making him jump and turn to look at me. He was pointing his gun to my 'heart'.

"Don't do anything or I will kill you." He said. I just keep looking at him as I took a step closer, I could see the rest of the police looking at us.

"Try it." I dared looking at him straight in the eye. He shoots the bullet to me in a sec…

_Time _

Everything start to move slow motion, his reacting also was slow. I walk closer to him not touching the bullet, duh.

"Next time try not to mess up with a freezer vampire." When I finish he wanted to run but of course he could not.

_Time_

Everything back to normal as you hear the bullet break the window of their car. The police men try to run but, us being all over the place they could not. We all stared to walk closer forming a circle.

"You know I think we could have done a great job as the new rulers." Nessie said as she looked at one of the police man which was screaming as he walked backwards.

"Hey, Nessie what are you doing?" Azul asked.

"I looked straight to the scariest memories on his life and I put it back into his eyes ten times worst." Sometimes I ask myself if she is really granddaughter of Esme. During the years we found that she can look for those memories seen as she can put pictures in your head. Ethan was erasing the memories of another guy and putting them back so he was confused. Edward was reading his thought, duh, and telling him about them. Bella was talking trough her mind to another, as Alice scared another with her future seen comments. Jasper well you don't have to think double about it, Cameron was moving things around the guy. Mom will disappear in different places and scare the one she pick. Dad was commanding stuff in the mind of the officer. The wolves were doing their stuff by just walking closer and growling. Chloe was playing with the weather in front of her officer. Esme, Carlisle and Azul were the only ones with no part on this fun, seen as they don't have powers. Now been the good person I am and don't talk bad about anyone, yeah right. Anyways I have to give Aaron credit; he was making the poor guy he pick almost have a heart attack. You see he is playing with the elements, so he has fire around him and the guy, then he starts to play with the fire balls. Poor guy good thing I'm not a police officer or human for that matter.

"I think is time to stop." Dad said.

"Yea your right." Edward said.

"You never know we may kill them without thinking much about it." Jasper said, making them cry…

"Ethan?" Mom asked. He looked at her and back to the group…

**Ethan POV**

"Ethan?" Moms asked, as I turn to look at her, I knew what was next.

Well I guess is time to stop playing around. I looked back at the group of guys…

_Ok erase memories from 5:00 Pm to now…_

And just like that they closed their eyes and open them, with confusion on their face.

"William?" Alice asked, for a pixie she knows her plans really well. William looked at her with a funny look.

"What?" He asked clearly confused.

"You are supposed to tell them to leave and all that." Alice said looking down with a hand on her forehead; I guess she is thinking that his is so dumb.

"Oooo." Dad said.

**William POV**

"Oooo." I said, looking back at the group…

_You don't know anything, you ignore this day as it never happen. Leave without looking back and drive down the high way back to your station. You don't ask for question and don't want answers. This day never happen…now leave…_

Well I think that was really clear…

**Bonnie POV**

The officers left without turning back and /or wanting to do so.

"Well that was fun." Azul said, as we all nodded our heads.

"Yeah!...well let's get everything ready to live tomorrow morning." Ethan said jumping around, I giggled my being fluffy teddy bear.

"Were are we going?" Aaron asked.

"Rome." Nessie said entering the house.

"But you don't get to see Alo." The boys said.

Well this should be really interesting; we really need to invent Blood favor Popcorn.

**Well guys that's the wrap of this chapter…which is longer than before. So you better REVIEW AND READ!**

**If not well I may stop and think of doing something. Bad to you guys! Well please review and I love you guys more:DDD! Well that's it and guess what I have my classes for next school year…Jaaaah! **

**Well please READ and REVIEW Everything:D**

**Love you guys…**

**Kimmiie and Mariee!3**


	16. IMPORTANT

*******IMPORTANT*******

**Hey guys I've got bad news, I don't think will continue with the stories if you want to know more please visit this website www(dot)evilpixiiegirls(dot)webs(dot)com or if you want to go to our Profile there's the link there also, and I'm really sorry:(. I really did had so much fun writing this stories and making new friends and reading your reviews, but I guess everything has to come to an end. **

**Love, **

**A very sad Marii:(**


End file.
